The Mark
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Sora and his friends flee their home when Xheanort orders all children to be killed for fear of a child with a Keyblade killing the old Master. After Sora's escape, he's taken in by Master Eraqus. Having a Keyblade at a young age, he's trained to fulfill his destiny, and take down the terrible king. Can Sora do what he's destined to when his best friend stands in the way?
1. The Beginning of Fate

**The Beginning of Fate**

In the castle of Hollow Bastion, Xehanort sits on his throne, smirking at the young blond teenager before him. She stares back at him with sad, pale blue eyes. She rubs her arm absently, "You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes," he replies, "Someone told me you have a gift, child. A gift to see the future."

She swallows, not meeting his gaze, "I.. I do.."

"So tell me, child." he grins, "What is it you have seen, regarding me, and some kid with a key?"

The oracle meets his gaze, glaring, "I see a child with a gift so much stronger than yours. I see him grow to a Master. He will strike you down with his Keyblade, and free this land from your terror."

Xehanort's eyes narrow, "And the child? He lives now?"

She looks away, but Xehanort has his answer. He calls the guards, "Take this child to the dungeon. Her gift could be quite useful. I also want you to send troops to every settlement in the country. I want every child to be brought to me. I will find this brat with the Keyblade, and kill him before he can become a Master!"

* * *

The rain pours down, creating a misty fog. The chill of the rain and the air is like the chill inside a freezer. Through the rain, soldiers march, and three children hide in an alleyway. Riku stands in front of Sora and Kairi, holding onto Sora's hand as Sora holds onto Kairi's. Riku peeks around the corner, the rain soaking the poor child, sticking his hair flat to his face. He shivers, "Come on. Stay with me, I'll get us someplace safe."

Sora and Kairi don't question the older kid. They trust him to save them. The two friends would follow Riku to the ends of the earth if that's what it takes. And it just might. Like Riku, his two friends and equally soaked by the rain. They run from the alleyway, taking little shelter behind another building.

"Wh-where are we going?" Kairi sobs, shivering violently.

"Away." Sora hushes her, "We have to go, I told you."

"Why?" she keeps crying.

"I don't know." Riku answers, looking for a new rout of escape, "We just have to keep moving. It's what Daddy told me."

"I want Mommy!" Kairi wails.

"Kairi!" Sora quickly covers the younger kid's mouth, "Shh! You'll get us caught!"

"They're coming!" Riku gasps, grabbing his friends and running in the other direction. Through the rain and mist, it's very hard to see, even hard to hear, the pounding of the rain against the concrete is very loud. Nonetheless, Riku runs, dragging his friends along behind him. _I promised Daddy I'd protect my friends. I won't let him down!_ Though Riku is young, he's mature for his age of seven. Whereas Sora and Kairi are six-year-old whining children. Riku would do anything for those two, and he doesn't intend to lose them here.

They take cover in a small shed. They hide behind boxes in the very back of the structure. The rain makes a crashing sound against the shed. The three children shiver, huddled together. Sora hugs Kairi as she cries softly, her cries hidden by the rain's pounding. Riku holds onto Sora and Kairi both, breathing heavily. They had run all the way through town almost. Their destination wasn't far now. The loading docks. If they could get there, steal one of the soldiers' Riders, they could get out and be free.

That's _if_ they can make it to the docks, and then there's the problem of getting a Rider to work for them before the soldiers notice. The plan isn't solid, it's not even a good one, but Riku promised his dad he'd follow the instructions and get his friends to Radiant Gardens. He intends to do just that. He sighs, holding his friends close, "We can do this, guys. We're not far now, then we'll be okay."

"But what about that place? Radiant something? Is it safe there? Aren't the soldiers just rounding up children there, too?" Sora asks, eyes wide and afraid.

Riku shakes his head, his eyes sad, "I don't know. Daddy told me what to do, and where to go. He said he'd distract them long enough for us to get away, but.. I just don't know what will happen once we leave."

"If we leave.." Kairi clings to Sora, "What if we just get caught? What will happen to us?"

Riku hates not having the answers to calm his friends' fears. He shakes his head again, "I don't know."

They leave the shed and head back into the rain. They make it to the loading docks, but they quickly hide behind a bunch of boxes. Soldiers were all over the docks. Riku groans softly and Sora whimpers, "What now?"

There's no way the three of them can get to a Rider and get off without being noticed. Riku's eyes narrow. He knows what he has to do. He turns to his friends, "Sora, get Kairi to a Rider. Get it working as quickly as you can. You take her to Radiant Gardens. Just follow where the waves are coming from. It's not too far. Daddy said someone in Radiant Gardens will protect us there. You take her there and get her to the safe place."

Sora's eyes widen, "What? By myself? Riku, no! We need you, I can't do this on my own!"

"Yes, you can. I know you can. You're special, Sora. I'll distract the guards, you get her out." Riku instructs.

Sora shakes his head, crying now, "What about you? I can't just leave you!"

"You have to. It's the only way you'll get out. Once the soldiers are after me, get to a Rider and get it working." Riku runs from their hiding place and Sora wants to call after his friend, but he wipes his eyes instead. A look of determination appears in his eyes. He grabs Kairi's hand and stands slowly, "Come on, Kairi."

Sora runs from the boxes, pulling Kairi along. Sora looks around and sees Riku running around, throwing stuff at the soldiers. Sora gets to a Rider and inspects it, trying to figure out how it works before the soldiers see them. They don't have much time, maybe a few minutes at best. As Sora continues tampering with the advanced scooter-looking vehicle, Riku cries out.

Sora turns and sees his friend fall to the ground, the soldiers surround him. Sora holds back tears and keeps tampering, _The soldiers will get us in seconds!_ Kairi cries, standing behind Sora, and he keeps working. He laughs when the vehicle roars to life. The soldiers yell out, turning and running towards Sora and Kairi. Sora quickly pulls Kairi on behind him and, messing with the controls, they launch into the sky.


	2. The Chosen One

**The Chosen One**

The Rider zooms through the sky unevenly. Kairi wails with every drop and turn. Sora grunts, assaulting the controls, "Work, you stupid, little thing!"

The vehicle continues dropping and turning circles, but soon enough, they come to a city three times bigger than their little town. Sora tries to land, and ends up crashing. Luckily, the rain continues to hide them as they flee the scene of their theft. Breathing heavily, Sora holds Kairi close, hiding behind a building. He looks around, but can't see hardly anything through the rain. He groans, _I wish Riku was here. He'd know where to go. How to keep us safe. And now he's..._

Sora closes his eyes, his body shaking from the cold, exhaustion, and grief of losing his friend. Kairi sobs against him quietly, clinging to his wet clothing like a lifeline. Sora looks at her and his eyes narrow sadly, _Do I really have what it takes to protect her, like Riku thought?_ Sora looks up at the sky, rain hitting his tender skin, "Do I have what it takes..?"

Something stirs inside Sora: Courage? Bravery? Strength? Sora looks at Kairi, and he has his answer. _I promised Riku I'd protect her._ Sora heads through the town, using what Riku showed him of hiding and running to their next destination. After awhile, Sora begins to think they're just delaying the inevitable. That they'll be caught soon. How are they supposed to find the person who's supposed to save them if they've never met this person? Let alone ever been to this city?

Still, Sora keeps going. Kairi walks silently behind him, clinging to his hand. At the very least, he has to find somewhere safe where she can rest. She looks just about ready to collapse. Sora felt the exhaustion, too, but he can't afford to stop. Not until they were safe. Sora starts to realize why Riku gave himself up to let his friends escape. Sora sniffs, holding back tears at the pain of knowing his best friend is gone, never coming back.

They stop in an alleyway when Sora sees an older girl with shoulder length blue hair wearing a black tank top and jeans. The girl looked about eleven or twelve. Sora opens his mouth to call out to her, and that's when the soldiers appeared, surrounding her. Sora gasps, letting go of Kairi's hand, and he runs towards her. The memory of Riku's defeat plays over and over in his mind. He wants to save this stranger, and he doesn't even know why.

He yells out, shoving one of the soldiers, making them stumble. Sora gasps and moves out of reach of one of them, only to be grabbed by the other. Kairi screams and Sora looks around for her. His eyes widen when he sees a soldier has her. The memory of Riku being attacked rules his mind and Sora screams, a burst of light exploding from his body, knocking the soldiers away from him. The blue haired girl gasps, staring at Sora. Sora shines in light and a voice speaks to him through his mind.

 _ **You have a very ancient power sleeping within you, child. Now it has awakened. There will be times when you have to fight. Step forward, can you do it?**_

Sora gasps as a Keyblade appears in his right hand. He cries out sharply as a white star is etched into the skin of the back of his right hand. The mark shines as brightly as the light surrounding him. The soldiers recover from their daze and they draw swords. Sora gasps, shaking, eyes wide. _They're going to kill me.._ He starts to back away when Kairi screams his name. He gasps and zeros in on her, and the soldier holding onto her. Sora runs past the surrounding soldiers and goes for Kairi.

He swings the Keyblade, cutting the legs of the soldier holding Kairi. The soldier howls in pain, dropping Kairi. The soldier falls, screaming, writhing in pain as black flames erupt from his body. Sora gasps and Kairi pulls on his arm, "Sora, come on!"

"He's the one!" one of the soldiers shout, "He's the one King Xehanort wants killed!"

The blue haired girl kicks a soldier, flips over another, and shoves one down as she makes her way to Sora and Kairi. She grabs Sora's wrist, since he's still holding the Keyblade, and Kairi has his other hand, and she takes off running, pulling the two children along. The light fades from Sora, and he suddenly feels drained. He stumbles and falls tot he ground, his eyes sliding closed. He hears Kairi call his name before he loses consciousness.

* * *

Sora finds himself standing on a stained glass platform, the image beneath his feet is the Keyblade he held. He looks around, but all he can see if darkness. Suddenly, that voice from before speaks from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. _**Power sleeps within you, and it has been unleashed in the form of a sacred blade. The Keyblade has beloved and dangerous power. It must not be misused, for the sacred blade will be your salvation, or your end. Do you accept the power that has awakened?**_

"Will it help me protect Kairi? And find Riku?!" Sora asks.

 ** _It has many powers. If your heart is strong enough, you might be able to save your friends._**

Sora nods, "I'll do it!"

* * *

Sora wakes up in a small, bare, white-walled room. Kairi and the blue haired girl are staring at him. He blinks and Kairi smiles, "You're okay!"

The blue haired girl sighs in relief and smiles lightly, "Good. My Master wants to meet you."

"Why?" Sora asks, sitting up slowly. His right hand burns dully and it makes Sora wince.

"Because of that." she replies, pointing to the Keyblade, still in Sora's hand.

Sora stares at the sacred blade, eyes wide. "Oh."


	3. Master and Students

**Master and Students**

Sora follows the blue haired girl from the small room, into a hallway. At the end of the hall is a door. The girl knocks on the door three times, each a few seconds apart. The door opens inward and she goes through. Sora and Kairi follow after her. Looking back, Sora sees a boy about eight with blond spikes for hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt and jeans close the door behind them.

The boy smiles at Sora, following them now. Sora keeps watching the blond boy, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ventus, but my friends call me Ven." he replies, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora!" Sora replies, smiling wide.

"Well, Sora, you're the youngest I've seen with a Keyblade." Ventus says.

Sora looks at the blade in his hand, "A Keyblade? Is that what this is?"

"Yeah." Ventus states as they come into a new room. This room is bare in furniture, the walls are a bright white, and a few benches are placed against the walls in various places. In the center of the room, are two people. One is an older aged man with black hair in a pony tail, wearing white robes, the other is a young boy, maybe thirteen with brown hair that frames his face wearing a black shirt and jeans. They seem to be fighting with Keyblades of their own.

"Wrong!" the older man says, knocking the younger boy's blade from his hands, "You've left yourself open!"

The boy holds his left hand out and his blade appears in that hand. Sora gasps at this. The young boy gets back in a fighting stance, "Let me try again, Master."

"Master!" the blue haired girl calls out.

The older man turns to her and notices Sora and Kairi with her. He turns back to the brown haired boy, "Peace, Terra. We'll train some more later."

The boy, Terra, drops his blade and it disappears in light before it even starts falling. Terra and the man walks over to them. The man speaks to the blue haired girl, "You did well in bringing them here, Aqua."

The girl, Aqua, bows, "Thank you, Master."

The man turns to Sora, "May I see that?"

He holds out his hand and Sora looks at the Keyblade, "This?"

"Yes." the Master replies.

Sora hands the Keyblade to the man and as soon as Sora's hand leaves it, it disappears and reappears in Sora's hand. Sora gasps, "Sorry!"

The Master chuckles, "No need, my boy. So, it's quite apparent that the Keyblade has chosen you."

Sora looks at his Keyblade and the Master continues speaking, "Though, I've never seen it come to one so young. The youngest I've ever seen it choose was a young boy of seven. That was a very long time ago. How old are you, boy?"

Sora looks at the Master, "I'm six."

"Ah, I see." the Master smiles at Sora, "Remarkable."

"Who are you?" Kairi asks the man.

He turns and smiles at Kairi, "I am Eraqus, my dear. And who might you be?"

"Kairi." she says this quietly, shyly, looking down.

Eraqus smiles at her a moment more, then turns back to Sora, "Does she have a Keyblade as well?"

Sora shakes his head, and Eraqus looks back at Kairi, "Well.. She surely has the potential to, I see a brilliant light within her."

Sora and Kairi look at Eraqus in confusion and he chuckles, "Worry not, children. You will be safe here. I will teach you to use that weapon as I teach my other students."

"You mean him?" Sora asks, gesturing to Terra.

"He means all three of us." Ventus says, "Me, Aqua. and Terra. Though, only Terra has a Keyblade. But Aqua and I have great potential!"

Ventus smiles proudly and Sora smiles back, "You can use mine if you want."

Aqua giggles, "It doesn't work like that. Your Keyblade will only work for you."

"Oh!" Sora looks at the blade in fascination, "How do I make it disappear like Terra did?"

"Just let go of it." Terra replies.

Sora drops the blade and it disappears in a burst of light when it hits the floor. He then holds the hand that held the blade up to his face. He turns his hand so the star is shown. Eraqus takes the boy's hand, inspecting the mark, "Very remarkable indeed. Not only do you have a Keyblade, but you have a Mark of a Master."

"What's a Mark of a Master?" Sora asks, looking up at Eraqus.

"Well, when a Keyblade chooses its master, if that heart is strong enough, a Mark will appear. That Mark holds the ultimate powers of the Keyblade. When all that power is used up, the Keyblade will shatter, as will the heart it connected itself to. The Mark of a Master shows itself, it's a promise of power and respect, if used the right way." Eraqus explains, "Not all Keyblade Wielders get the Mark, so treat your weapon well."

Sora nods, "Right.. Wait! Does that mean if my Keyblade breaks, my heart will, too?!"

Eraqus nods, "That's the downside of having a Keyblade. It holds magnificent power, but if it's destroyed, so is it's wielder."

Sora gasps, "I could die?!"

"Be calm, child. While you're my student, I promise you, no harm will befall you." Eraqus promises.

Sora calms down and Kairi takes his hand, squeezing lightly. Sora looks at her and smiles, "Thanks.."

She smiles back and Eraqus claps his hands together, smiling, "Aqua, Terra, Ventus, how about you show our new guests around while I get dinner ready?"

* * *

King Xehanort sits on his throne, staring down at the line of children standing before him. His eyes narrow, "Why did you bring them to me? I told you to kill all the children."

"Sire, these are the children that opposed us. We'd thought you'd want to see them." one of the soldiers in the room replies.

Xehanort tilts his head, "They opposed you, huh?"

He looks over the children again, and his eyes zero in on Riku, who is the only child glaring right at the old king. Seeing the fire in the young boy's eyes, Xehanort smirks, "Maybe they can be of use to me."


	4. Training

**Training**

"Try calling your Keyblade to you." Eraqus says, standing in front of Sora.

Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Kairi sit on a bench nearby, watching. Sora holds out the hand with the mark and closes his eyes, trying to concentrate. After a few minutes of just standing there, Sora shakes his head, looking at his master, "I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can, just try. Why did it come to you the first time?" Eraqus asks.

Sora frowns, "Uh.. Aqua.. And Kairi.. They were in trouble."

Eraqus nods, "So it's the need to save your friends that surfaced it. Interesting. Try envisioning that again. Think of needing to save your friends."

Sora nods and closes his eyes again. He thinks back to the soldiers surrounding them when they met Aqua. His mind wanders to watching Riku fall as he and Kairi escaped. He clenches his tiny fists, _Why couldn't the Keyblade have come then? Riku would still be here if it had!_ He gasps, eyes opening wide as the mark on his hand burns. A flash of light blinds him for a moment, and then he's holding the Keyblade.

He stares at the weapon, "I did it!"

Eraqus smiles, "Wonderful, my boy!"

"Way to go, Sora!" Kairi calls, waving.

Sora turns and smiles, waving back with his free hand. Eraqus claps once to get Sora's attention, "Now, make it disappear and call it again. Learning to use the weapon will do no good if you can't summon it on a whim."

Sora turns back and nods. He drops the blade and it disappears upon hitting the floor, as before. He takes in a breath, keeping eye contact with Eraqus, he brings his hand up once more, willing the Keyblade to come back to him. Another gasp escapes the small boy as the blade appears again. He smiles, looking at Eraqus, "I did it again!"

Eraqus nods, smiling again, "So you did. Great progress, Sora." Then he turns towards the bench his students are sitting on, "Terra, come here please, I would like you to assist me in training Sora. This will also be good training for you as well."

Wordlessly, Terra joins Eraqus and Sora on the floor. Terra smiles lightly at Sora and Sora smiles back with a wide, bright smile. Eraqus places the two boys so they're standing a few feet apart, face to face. The master steps back a few steps, "We'll start with defense, Sora. Okay?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Sora asks.

"Defend yourself, block his attacks. Now, both of you, summon your Keyblades." Eraqus demands.

In an instant, Terra's weapon is in his hand. Sora calls to his weapon, thinking of his friends, and a few seconds later, it appears. Eraqus nods in approval, "Now, take your stances."

* * *

Terra brings his blade down on Sora. The fourteen-year-old holds fast against the twenty-two-year-old. Sora groans, struggling to keep Terra's blade off him. The older boy is too strong, and knocks Sora to the ground. Sora's Keyblade disappears and Terra stands over him. He smiles and holds his hand out for the younger boy, "Good job."

Sora wipes his mouth, breathing heavily, "I lost!"

He takes Terra's hand and is pulled to his feet. Sora wipes dust off his clothes, adjusting his white and blue jacket. Terra chuckles, "You need to remember I'm much older, and much more experienced. You did great though, your offense is great and your defense is strong. But you weigh too heavily on power alone. That won't get you far with a more powerful enemy."

Sora nods, running a hand through his unruly spikes, "Right. I try to be strategic like Aqua says, but it's hard, especially in battle."

"It's always hardest in battle, but that's where it's going to count the most." Terra replies.

"Excellent point, my boy." Eraqus comes over to them. He smiles, "You're training is going well, Sora. You are bright, and you are strong. A few more years of training and you might be ready to the exam."

"What exam?" Sora asks.

"The Mark of Mastery Exam." Eraqus replies.

"What's that?" Sora tilts his head.

"A test that depicts if you are ready to be deemed a Keyblade Master." Terra replies, "Aqua and I will be taking that exam in a few months."

"You will?!" Sora's eyes widen.

Terra nods, smiling lightly, "Yeah.."

"A great task, and not an easy one to accomplish, but I have faith in my students." Eraqus states. He then turns to leave, "Come, lunch is ready."

They follow him out of the room and across the hall to the kitchen. Aqua, now twenty, sits at the table with fourteen-year-old Kairi, and seventeen-year-old Ventus. Kairi waves at Sora, and so does Ventus. Aqua turns to them and gestures for them to take a seat. Terra sits between Aqua and Ventus and Sora sits between Kairi and Aqua. Kairi smiles at Sora, "How was training with Terra?"

"It was good, Terra says I'm getting better." Sora replies.

Kairi nods, "I told you you would."

Sora nods, "Yeah, you always know how to cheer me on."

He chuckles and Kairi giggles softly. Eraqus hands out plates and Sora looks at Ventus, "How's your training going, Ven?"

Ven smiles, "Pretty good. Aqua's a great teacher."

"Ven's very fast with learning new things." Aqua adds, "He's fast with fighting as well, he evades more than he blocks, and it works for him."

"All very good things." Eraqus takes a seat between Ven and Kairi and once he's seated, everyone begins eating. After awhile, everyone finishes their food. After everything's cleaned up, Sora heads to the training room. Kairi follows, sighing, "I wish I had a Keyblade. Then I could train with you all."

"Eraqus says you have great potential to wield one." Sora replies, "So maybe you will one day."

She shrugs, "I hope that day is soon."

Sora smiles brightly at his friend, "Well, until the day you do, I'll protect you."


	5. Mark of Mastery

**Mark of Mastery**

Terra and Aqua stand a few feet from one another, face to face in the training room. Eraqus, Ventus, Sora, and Kairi sit on a bench by the door, observing. Eraqus speaks, "Summon your Keyblades."

Both Terra and Aqua's Keyblades appear in unison. Eraqus continues, "I call you together, Terra and Aqua, to face each other for one purpose and one purpose alone. Do you, Terra, believe you are ready to be deemed a Keyblade Master?"

"I do, Master." Terra replies.

"And do you, Aqua, believe you are ready to be deemed a Keyblade Master?" Eraqus asks.

"I do, Master." she replies.

Eraqus looks between the two young Keyblade wielders and says, "As a Master of the Keyblade, I allow the Mark of Mastery to be shown here, on this day. To be given to the one who is truly ready to become a Master. Terra, Aqua, let the Mark of Mastery guide you."

Aqua and Terra run at the other, Keyblades raised for battle. Terra strikes down at Aqua, who instantly blocks. She then pushes back just enough to allow her to jump back, and Terra's blade strikes the floor. He raises his blade and runs at her again. She shoots blasts of ice at him and he blocks. She runs at him and strikes, only to be blocked. With their blades locked, they push against one another.

Aqua jumps back again and Terra shoots balls of fire at her. She counters with ice, letting the frozen fire hit the ground, shattering. She cartwheels away from another blast of fire and shoots a gust of wind, blowing Terra further back. Terra raises his blade above his head and lightning strikes all around the training room. Aqua does back flips and cartwheels to avoid the magic.

Landing on her feet, she shoots fire at Terra, then runs at him, continuously casting magic fire at her friend. Terra blocks each blast with his blade, and too late, he notices how close Aqua is to him now. He quickly blocks her attack, then parries, striking her side, sending her flying back. Aqua gasps in pain and grunts, flipping midair to land back on her feet.

Terra shoots a blast of lightning at her and she dodges it. He groans, and shoots blasts of fire as he runs at her again. They go back and forth like this for quite awhile; attacking, dodging. They appear to be evenly matched and Terra groans, backing away as Aqua advances on him. She swings her blade, shooting ice at him again. He blocks and charges for her.

They clash blades again and she jumps back and swings for his head. He backs up, just barely being missed by her attack. He gasps and grunts softly, jumping away from her. She keeps coming and when Terra brings his blade forth, ready to attack or defend, darkness surges through him. He gasps and clenches his free hand. The darkness disperses in time for Terra to barely block Aqua's attack. He locks blades with her yet again and that's when Eraqus stands, "Stop."

Terra and Aqua let their weapons disappear and they turn to their Master. Aqua is the first to speak, "Is something the matter?"

"Master?" Terra asks.

Ventus sits on the bench looking nervous, watching his silent Master. Sora and Kairi exchange confused looks. Eraqus closes his eyes, "The Exam is over."

"Master?" Aqua looks confused.

Terra lowers his head, he knows Eraqus saw the darkness in him. Eraqus opens his eyes, "When two equals clash, the true nature of their hearts are revealed. To this principal, it revealed the darkness within Terra. Thus, ending the Exam. Because you failed to keep your darkness in check, Terra, I cannot name you a Master. Aqua, it is my great honor to name you a Keyblade Master. The Mark of Mastery Exam is over. There is always next time. Aqua, I would like to speak to you alone in a few minutes. Meet me in the Armored Hall."

With that explanation, Eraqus leaves the room. Terra's friends surround him and Aqua's the first to speak as she puts a hand on his shoulder, "Terra? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Terra.." Ventus adds.

"You'll make Master next time." Sora smiles lightly.

"I think you did great." Kairi says quietly.

Terra gently pushes past his friends, "I need to be alone."

He leaves and they stare after him. Aqua sighs, "He's really hurt about this."

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Ventus suggests.

Aqua sighs, running a hand through her short, cropped cut hair, "Yeah, maybe.. I have to go see what Master Eraqus wants to speak with me about first."

She leaves the training room and Ventus crosses his arms, shaking his head, "What is going on..?"

"What was Master Eraqus talking about with keeping Terra's darkness in check?" Kairi asks.

"Yeah, what was that?" Sora asks.

Ventus shakes his head again, "I'm not entirely sure, I know the darkness is the evil in one's heart. And every heart has an equal amount of light and darkness. Sometimes the darkness or light is stronger than the other. I guess Terra's heart has a little more darkness than light."

"But why didn't he pass? That makes no sense, you can't judge him just because he's slightly different from Aqua." Kairi frowns.

"I wish I knew." Ventus sighs and leaves the room.

Kairi leans on Sora, "I wonder what Riku would do in this situation.."

Sora's eyes widen lightly, "At what? The exam? Or about Terra failing?"

"Both," she closes her eyes, "Would he pass like Aqua? Or fail like Terra? And if he did fail because of why Terra failed, what would he do?"

Sora frowns, eyes narrowing sadly, "The only one who can answer that would be Riku. And he's.."

Kairi stiffens, turning to Sora, her eyes wide, "Do you think he's dead?"

Sora shrugs, not facing her, "Is there really a chance he isn't?"


	6. Disappear

**Disappear**

Xehanort smirks, standing in the entrance way of the training room within his castle. He watches in amusement as Riku beats through all the other recruits around him.

"He certainly is gifted in the art of battle." he says.

Riku stops, breathing heavily, looking around at all the other kids around his age he just beat into submission. He frowns, then leaves the room. Xehanort's grin widens, his eyes narrowed mischievously, "Oh, yes, he is quite the worthy candidate."

"And the others?" a soldier standing beside Xehanort asks.

Xehanort turns from the room, heading back down the hall he came from, "They all are good for battle, but that boy is exceptional. Watch him closely."

The soldier nods and leaves the king to walk alone. The old king walks down to the dungeon and he stops at a cell. Inside lies the same girl he captured the night the child soldiers were brought to him. She hasn't aged a bit and Xehanort chuckles, "You're quite special, aren't you, girl?"

"Just kill me already." she frowns, "I won't help you ruin this land."

"Dear girl," he chuckles, "You are of far too much use to me to let you simply die."

She glares at him, "I told you, I won't tell you anything about the future. So you might as well kill me, because I refuse to be of use."

Xehanort smirks at her and turns, heading back upstairs, "We'll see."

* * *

Sora frowns, sitting in his room. He holds out his hand and his Keyblade appears. He sighs, "This thing.. Why did it choose me? Master Eraqus says a Keyblade chooses its master, so why me? I'm not the smartest person, I'm not even the strongest. I suck at fighting.. I just don't get it."

"It's your heart." Ventus says from Sora's doorway.

"Ven!' Sora gasps.

"It's the heart of the wielder the Keyblade chooses. Strength of knowledge have nothing to do with it. It's the will of the heart the Keyblade is drawn to. And you obviously must have a strong willed heart if it chose you as its master. And with it, you'll grow to become something great." Ventus replies, walking over and sitting beside Sora on the bed.

Sora shakes his head, smiling, "Steal that line from one of Master Eraqus's text books?"

Ven laughs, "Maybe."

Sora laughs and lets his Keyblade disappear. He sighs, looking down, smiling lightly, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Sure. So, what brought this up all of a sudden?" Ven asks.

Sora's smile turns to a frown, "I've just been thinking.. About the Exam a few weeks ago, among other things."

"You don't think you have what it takes to wield a Keyblade?" Ven asks, looking confused.

Sora shakes his head, "Maybe.. But.. It's not just that.."

"Then what is it?" Ven frowns as Sora remains silent.

Ven sighs, "You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

"Yeah, but.. Some things I just need to keep to myself until I sort them out." Sora closes his eyes and sighs.

Ven nods, "Yeah.. I get that." He stands and leaves the room. He stops at the doorway before he leaves and turns back, "You're a great person, Sora. Never forget that, no matter what. Okay?"

Sora opens his eyes and looks at him. Ven smiles and Sora smiles back, "Okay."

* * *

Sora enters the kitchen the next morning and curiosity shines in his eyes as he hears Terra and Aqua talking.

"Are you serious?" Aqua frowns.

Terra nods, "He's not here. I've checked everywhere. There's no note or anything indicating where he might have gone."

"What do we do? The Master's away.." Aqua runs a hand through her hair, "Why would he just up and disappear like this?"

"Master Eraqus is gone?" Sora asks.

Terra and Aqua turn to him and Aqua smiles, "Good morning, Sora. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back by lunch."

Sora frowns, crossing his arms, "Don't treat me like a baby. I heard you guys, I know you're both worried about him."

Terra sighs, grinning sheepishly, "Yeah.. We're caught."

Aqua giggles softly, "Don't worry about it, Sora. Terra and I are going to go look for him. Tell Ven he's in charge until we get back."

"You're leaving, too?" Sora gasps, "No, we need you here to protect us!"

Terra walks over and puts a hand on Sora's head, ruffling his hair, "Don't worry, Sora. We'll be back real soon, with the Master. Everything's okay."

"Why is everything okay?"

They all turn to see Ven and Kairi standing in the doorway. Ven speaks again, "Where are you going, Terra? Aqua?"

"The Master's gone, so Terra and I are going to look for him. You're in charge until we get back. Watch over Sora and Kairi, make sure they train, get fed, all of that stuff. Stay here until we get back, we won't be away for long. Three days tops." Aqua explains.

Ven stiffens, "You can't just leave, let us come, too. We can help you look."

"You'll all be safe here. Sora and Kairi don't have enough experience to be out and about away from home yet. Just stay and watch out for them. We're counting on you." Aqua replies.

Terra and Aqua leave and Ven calls after them, "Hey, wait!"

He frowns, then sighs, turning to Sora and Kairi, "Ready for breakfast..?"

He smiles lightly and Sora and Kairi look at each other, exchanging worried glances. They look back at Ven and smile, "Yeah!"

* * *

Kairi sighs, watching Ven instruct Sora on his blocking technique. She leans against the wall, kicking her legs back and forth lightly. She closes her eyes, _If I had a Keyblade, I could train, too. I wouldn't be such a burden. I just live here, I don't do anything to profit anyone. I'm just in their way._ She opens her eyes and sighs, leaning forward, propping her cheek against her palm. _Maybe some day I'll be useful._


	7. The Heart of the Empty

**The Heart of the Empty**

Xehanort sits on his throne, interest shining in the old king's eyes at what his soldiers have brought him. Standing in front of the king, is a sixteen year old boy with black spikes for hair, and golden colored eyes that show dark, hateful, emptiness. The boy wears the uniform of Xehanort's soldiers. The boy is held captive before the king and Xehanort leans forward, smiling slowly, "Tell me, boy, why are you pretending to be one of my subordinates?"

The boy replies in a dark, almost monotone voice, "Is there a better way to infiltrate?"

Xehanort smirks at the boy's answer. One of the soldiers holding the boy speaks, "He has a Keyblade, Your Majesty."

Xehanort's smirk grows and his eyes narrow, "Is that so? May I see it?"

The boy just stares at Xehanort and the old man chuckles, "Show me your Keyblade, and I'll show you mine."

"Release me and I might take your offer." the boy replies.

Xehanort gives the order and the boy's hands fall to his sides. He then raises his right arm and a Keyblade appears. This Keyblade resembles machinery; a multitude of gears all attached in a manner that resembles the sword, with half a gear shift at the end of the blade. On the back of the boy's right hand is a black ink mark in the shape of a heart with jagged ends, the ink comes together at the top of the heart, pulling into the center, creating an "X". The ink does the same at the bottom of the heart, using the ends to create another "X" below.

"You have a Mark of a Master as well.." Xehanort grins, "A wonderful coincidence you are here now, boy."

The boy frowns and Xehanort leans back in his throne, "I can teach you how to use that blade to its greatest purpose. What do you say, will you be my student?"

"Why should I do anything you want me to do? I could just kill you right now, I have my weapon at the ready." the boy replies, eyes narrowing.

The soldiers move to restrain him, but Xehanort raises his hand, stopping them. Xehanort simply smirks at the boy, "You may have the weapon, and perhaps even the skill to attack, but none of that will help you when I am your opponent. I assure you, you won't get the opportunity to attack. The moment you try, You'll be dead before you even realize what happened. I am way above your level, child."

The boy shows no fear at the king's words. This interests Xehanort further. His eyes never leave the boy, "What is your name, child?"

"I have no name." he replies, "I'm nobody."

Xehanort chuckles, "If that is so, I see it fitting to give my student a name."

"I never said I'd be your student." he replies, dropping his arm to his side, Keyblade still in hand.

"I never said you could refuse." Xehanort replies.

To this, the boy only shows an empty stare.

"Very well, then." Xehanort claps once, "You're name is, now and forever, Vanitas."

"Vanitas," the boy speaks the name slowly. He then grins, "I like it."

* * *

Riku stands by the door to the throne room, listening and watching the events unfold. Riku frowns, _A Keyblade.. And he looks kind of like Sora.. This boy is going to be training with me?_ A soldier comes up behind Riku and grabs him by the arm, taking him into the throne room. The soldier speaks, "Your Majesty, I found the boy eavesdropping outside the door."

Everyone puts their gaze on Riku now and he averts his gaze. Xehanort smirks, "I'm glad you decided to join us, Riku. I would like you to meet Vanitas, he will be joining my army of child soldiers."

Vanitas looks at Riku with a bored expression, "Riku, huh?"

Riku frowns at Vanitas, "Yes.."

"Do you have a Keyblade as well?" Vanitas asks.

Riku continues to frown as he repeats, "Yes.."

"Do you have a mark?" Vanitas continues to question.

Riku averts his eyes from the boy's empty gaze as he replies, "No.."

"And what a surprise that was, given the boy's talents." Xehanort muses.

"Talents?" Vanitas grins, but the smile seems to refuse to reach the boy's eyes, "I'd like to see these _'talents'_ for myself."

"And perhaps, very soon, you might." Xehanort replies.

"Can't wait." Vanitas smirks, but the smile doesn't seem to reach his eyes.

Riku continues to frown, remaining silent.

"Escort them to their rooms, they have a lot of training to do tomorrow." Xehanort orders.

The soldiers escort Riku and Vanitas from the throne room and three levels down, where Xehanort designates rooms for his solider children. Riku sits on his bed after he's locked into his room. The room is bare of furniture apart from a small bed with gray bedding. The room has a closet and a small bathroom,along with one window, which is barred, like a cell window. Riku turns to the window and stares out at the setting sun. The sun's red glow bathes the small, dark room in red light.

Riku narrows his eyes lightly against the sun's glare. He sighs and turns away from the window, lying down on his bed, "Vanitas, huh? Does the stupid boy even realize the joke Xehanort was making by giving him that name? It's not my problem if he doesn't, I guess."

Riku turns to the wall and closes his eyes, drifting to sleep as the red light gives way to darkness.

* * *

Xehanort stands in the dungeon, in front of a cell carrying a new captive. Xehanort smirks, "Foolish man, the fact that we were once friends means nothing to me now. You should know this, I told you so many years ago."

"What has happened that makes your heart so empty, Xehanort?" Eraqus glares at the older man and Xehanort continues to simply smirk.


	8. Pain

**Pain**

 _Sora cries, holding Ventus close to him as his friend is glowing white. He watches helplessly as Ventus's body starts to disappear into balls of light that float into the sky. Ventus smiles at Sora, "It's up to you now.. Sora.."_

 _"No!" Sora shakes his head, tears flung from his face, "Don't say that! You'll be okay!"_

 _Ventus shakes his head slowly, "No.. I won't.. Listen to me.. You knew.. It was you the whole time.. The one they spoke of.. You have to.. Embrace it.. Only you can do it.. You can end this.."_

 _"No, don't say that! You'll be okay, everything'll be okay!" Sora sobs, holding Ven close._

 _Ventus continues to smile at Sora, "Don't be afraid.. I.. Believe in you.. Sora.."_

 _"NO!" Sora gasps as Ventus disappears. Sora's body shakes as he watches the light disappear into the sky._

* * *

Sora wakes with a start. He sighs and lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling, "Only a dream.."

A soft knock sounds on his door and he sits up, "Come in."

Kairi comes into the room, smiling, "Ven wants me to get you for breakfast."

Sora gets off the bed, smiling, "Great, I'm starving!"

He follows Kairi to the kitchen and they sit down at the table as Ventus gives them their plates. Sora sits beside Kairi and just stares at Ven. Ven looks back at Sora curiously, "You okay? You're giving me funny looks."

He smiles lightly, "Is my cooking that bad?"

Kairi giggles and Sora blinks a few times before coughing, "Yeah, uh, yeah!"

He quickly eats his food, avoiding the gazes of his friends. Ven frowns lightly, looking worried now. Kairi looks worriedly at Sora as well as she slowly eats her breakfast. Sora stares at his plate as he finishes his food. He just sits there, staring at the empty plate, his mind replaying his nightmare over and over. Sora closes his eyes, sighing, _Calm down, Sora, it's just a dream. Ven's fine. He's going to be just fine._

"Sora?"

Sora looks up at Ventus, "Yeah..?"

"Are you okay? You're looking a little pale.." Ven frowns, "Are you getting sick?"

Sora sighs, shaking his head, "No, I just had a bad dream, and it's really getting to me, that's all.."

"What dream?" Kairi asks.

Sora swallows, "I, uh.. Had a dream that.. Ven.. Died.. He just.. Turned into light and.. Floated away.."

The room is silent and Sora keeps staring at his empty plate. Kairi hugs Sora, "What a scary dream.."

Something in her voice alerts Sora that she might have had a similar dream once. Ven smiles at Sora, "Don't worry, kiddo. It's just a dream, I'm not going anywhere, okay? You don't have to worry."

Sora nods, hugging Kairi back, "Okay.. Thanks."

* * *

"Like this?" Sora asks, breathlessly, as she copies a combo attack Ventus demonstrates.

"Close. Watch your downswing, Sora. It's too wide, leaves you open for attack. You have to keep your stance closed, your hits narrow. Leaving yourself wide open is dangerous." Ventus replies, walking up behind Sora, adjusting the younger boy's stance.

He nods, "Now do it again, like this."

Ven steps back as Sora repeats the combo by swiping his blade to the left, stepping up, and moving his body in a downward arc as he swings his blade down. Kairi claps from a bench across the room, "You did it!"

Ventus looks at Kairi, "Hey, did Aqua teach you sword fighting?"

Kairi looks surprised, "Uh, yeah, I practiced with a wooden sword. Why?"

"Go get it. You can be learning these skills along with Sora." Ventus replies.

Kairi runs from the room and returns moments later. She walks over to Ven and Sora, holding her wood sword. She swallows nervously, "It won't be as efficient as a Keyblade.."

"It doesn't have to be. The wood swords are for training only." Ventus states, "Once you get good enough, I'll give you one of Master's real swords."

At the mention of Eraqus, the room is filled with a feeling of longing and sadness. Ventus sighs, "Alright, again. Kairi, you watched me teach this combo to Sora, right? It's your turn to try it."

"Oh, okay.." Kairi swallows getting into her own stance. She tries to copy the combo Ven taught Sora, and she does most of it right, but like Sora, her swing leaves her open. Ventus corrects her posing and swing and she tries again. Sora and Kairi do the combo together, learning from each other. As they master the combo, Ventus takes his Keyblade, and teaches them another.

They train until nightfall. Ventus's Keyblade disappear and Sora follows suit, "Are we done?"

Ven nods, smiling, "Yeah, you both did great, too. We trained later than usual, which isn't too bad, I suppose. Hm, either of you hungry? I'll make us dinner."

They sit at the table while Ventus cooks. Kairi sighs, rubbing her arms, "Man, how do you do it, Sora? That's real hard work! My arms are on fire!"

Sora laughs, "Don't be such a girl, it's not that straining!"

Kairi playfully punches Sora in the arm, laughing, "How's that for straining?!"

Sora laughs, rubbing his arm and Kairi laughs with him. Their laughter dies to giggles and then Kairi sighs, propping her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her palm, "I wish Riku was here.. He could train with us, laugh with us.. I bet he'd have a Keyblade, just like you. He'd beat you in training and you'd fight, making everything a challenge.. Just like when we were little.."

Sora stops laughing and frowns, "Riku's gone. Saying stuff like that is stupid.. It just makes you sad in the end. You saw it, too, Kairi. He's probably dead."

Kairi frowns, "That's not.."

"You know what the soldiers were doing that day, we all say it. They were killing kids, Kairi! Riku is dead! He's dead because of us!" Sora slams his fist down on the table.

Kairi gasps, tears filling her eyes. The tears spill down her cheeks and she runs off to her room, slamming the door shut. Sora sits at the table, frowning as tears roll down his own face. Ventus stands at the stove, watching Sora with a sad look. Sora closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath, "Sorry, Ventus.. I'm not hungry anymore.."

He leaves the table and retreats to his own room, locking the door behind him.


	9. Let It All Go

**Let It All Go**

Sora tosses and turns, the same dream haunting him night after night. The nightmare in which he has to watch Ventus die over and over and he can do nothing to save him. Sora wakes from the dream with a yelp and he sits up, clutching his chest. He breathes heavily, trying to calm down. He closes his eyes, and the image of Ventus's death haunts the blackness behind his eyelids.

Sora opens his eyes and gets out of bed. He leaves his room and roams the dark manor. He finds his way to the training room and goes in. He closes the door behind himself and turns on the light. He looks around the bare room and summons his Keyblade, walking to the center of the room. He glares and gets into his fighting stance, "I'll get stronger. I won't let Ventus die. I won't let my nightmare come true. I'll become strong enough to save him. I won't let anyone else die because I'm too weak!"

Sora starts training, using the moves Ventus, Terra, and Master Eraqus had taught him. Sora trains for hours. Soon the sun rises, and Sora doesn't seem to notice. Sweating, breathing heavily, muscles sore, Sora continues training. Ventus comes into the room, looking surprised, "Sora?"

Sora doesn't look at him, just keeps training as he replies, "Yeah?"

"How long have you been up?" Ven asks, walking up to Sora.

Sora continues the moves he was taught, "I don't know. Awhile."

Ventus puts a hand on Sora's shoulder, stalling the younger boy's training. Sora lowers his Keyblade and turns and looks at Ventus. Sora blinks, really taking in his friend's features. Ventus's eyes are a dark blue, a cold blue, filled with worry. Worry lines crinkle around his eyes and his forehead. The slight paleness to his face is almost nonexistent if you're not looking for it. It surprises Sora how he never noticed. Ventus is just as hurt as Sora is. They both feel the same pain, and Sora never took time to notice.

Sora lowers his Keyblade completely, letting it disappear, and he hugs Ventus. Ventus gasps softly and hugs Sora back, "Are you okay, Sora?"

Sora closes his eyes, fighting back tears, "I'm sorry."

Ven tilts his head, "Sorry about what?"

"I've been selfish.." Sora replies, opening his eyes.

Ven frowns, "What do you mean?"

Sora shakes his head, "I've been so wrapped up in my own pain, about everything, that I didn't notice yours."

Ventus sighs, "It's not your job to notice my pain, Sora. I know from experience that your own pain is enough, you don't _need_ to shoulder others'."

Sora shakes his head again, "But I _have_ to."

"Why?" Ven asks.

"I don't know, I just.. These dreams I've been having, they are driving me crazy. I feel like I need to do something, anything to help. I feel inadequate. My best friend died a long time ago, and I had to just let him, because I was too weak to save him. I'm reminded of that everyday. And when Kairi mentions him, it makes me feel worse.."

"Kairi mentions.." Ven gasps softly, "Riku? That's who she talks about a lot.."

Sora nods, "Yeah, Riku.. He's been my friend since we met when I was four. I was six, the soldiers came. Riku, Kairi, and I were supposed to come here, Riku's dad told Riku someone here would help us. He gave Riku directions on what to do. Riku was only seven, but he was really smart. He seemed so much older than he was.. He was brave, too. He promised to get us somewhere safe, and he did all that he could. He was smart, and brave, but he was still only seven. The soldiers were killing kids on the spot. Some took kids away after knocking them out.. Riku.. To ensure Kairi and I's escape, he distracted the soldiers. He let them kill him so we could escape."

"Did you see him die?" Ven asks.

Sora frowns, "I saw them attack him. he fell to the ground. He didn't move. We ran away. He's dead."

"He might not be. You said some soldiers were taking kids away? Maybe he was just taken away?" Ven replies.

Sora pulls away from Ven and backs up, "No, he's dead. I don't know what happened to the kids that were taken away, but I'm sure they all died, too. Probably died in the King's throne room as entertainment."

Sora clenches his fists, looking angry. Ven sighs and crosses his arms, "I remember that day. Master told us what was happening. We were told to stay inside, where it was safe because the King's soldiers were rounding up children and killing them. Aqua and Terra disobeyed Master and left to go save some of the children. They were trained, Aqua had a silver sword with a black hilt, and Terra had his Keyblade. They left, and I covered for them. Then Aqua came back with you and Kairi."

"Did Terra save anyone?" Sora asks.

Ventus shakes his head, "He tried, but he was overtaken, even with a Keyblade. Master had to save him. Terra had brute strength, but not a lot of strategy then. He was easily overtaken and Master had to save him. Aqua and Terra were scolded and punished with three weeks of the hardest training drills for their disobedience. Master Eraqus was happy to house you and Kairi, you guys needed him, but he doesn't like disobedience. Even then, while punishing them, he was grateful that they brought you two in. You had a Keyblade after all. The soldiers would have killed you for that alone, despite whatever orders they had for killing other children."

Sora nods slowly, and Ventus sighs, "So, Riku. You blame yourself for his passing?"

Again, Sora nods, "If I had been stronger, I could have helped him escape with us."

"Sora, you were _six_. There couldn't have been much you could have done. I'm sure his spirit is at peace, just knowing you and Kairi did get away safely. There's nothing for you to beat yourself up for." Ven replies, "In situations like this, it's better, healthier, to let go of the past and move on with your life. You'll never feel good enough until you let go of your pain and anger at yourself. Can you let it all go, Sora?"

Sora shrugs, looking away. He knows what Ven is saying makes sense, but he's not sure what he can do. Still, he nods, "I can't promise anything, but.. I'll try."

Ven smiles and hugs Sora, "That's all I ask."


	10. Prophecy, Connected

**Prophecy, Connected**

"Okay, enough of training!" Ven claps his hands, grinning.

Kairi lowers her wooden sword in confusion, "But we've barely started.."

"You two have been training in this room for two months now since Terra and Aqua left, I think it's time for a little test." Ven replies.

"A test?" Sora frowns, "What kind of test?"

"I'm going to test your ability to fight, defend, and work as a team. We're going to train in the forest today." Ven states, grinning wider.

Sora and Kairi look at each other and smile. Sora smirks, "We got this."

Kairi nods, "Yeah."

Ven leads them from the training room and out the back of the manor. As they step outside, Terra and Aqua come from the forest. Ven gasps and runs towards them. Sora and Kairi follow them. They all meet up with Terra and Aqua and Ven speaks first, as Sora and Kairi hug the older warriors, "Did you find him?"

"Yeah," Sora backs up, "You've been gone for what, two months? Did you find Master Eraqus?"

Terra sighs, "We followed his trail for awhile, interrogated people a lot, but the trail went cold. We couldn't find him. I'm sorry."

Sora looks to the ground, trying to hide his sadness. Kairi gasps, tears coming to her eyes, "He's really gone?"

"He'll come back," Aqua smiles lightly, "He wouldn't just leave for no reason. He'll come back."

 _Is she trying to convince us, or herself?_ Sora frowns.

"Well.. That can't be helped then." Ven sighs, "Would either of you mind to help me test Sora and Kairi? Their training has been going great, and I think it's time they get a test, just to see how much they've actually learned."

Terra shrugs, "I don't mind."

Aqua nods, smiling, "I'd love to help."

 _ **C-can you hear me..?**_

Sora gasps, looking around, "Who said that?"

"What?" Ven asks, looking at him.

Everyone looks at him and he looks back in confusion, _That doesn't sound like Kairi or Aqua._

 ** _If you can hear me, it's because you're the one the prophecy spoke of. I'm an oracle, I've seen a fate that could change this world for the better. A world where King Xehanort no longer exists. You bear the mark, don't you, child? The white star?_**

Sora looks at the star on the back of his hand and frowns, _The mark.. The one the prophecy spoke of?_

 _ **You've seen the dreams, yes? The ones where the blond boy dies in your arms?**_

Sora's eyes widen and his body shakes, fear creeping into his bones, "Ven.. She gave me that nightmare..?"

"Sora?" Ven puts a hand on Sora's shoulder, worry taking over his face. Sora doesn't respond. He stands, shaking, staring wide-eyed at the ground as the girl's voice continues in his head.

 ** _I sent that vision to you as a warning. You can change that boy's fate. He doesn't have to die. I've seen many futures, and only a slim few are good. If you can change even one fate, such as that boy's time of death, the future could change drastically, give you a better chance to change the world. I'm trying to warn you, I don't have much time, it took me five years to be able to link with your heart, and the connection won't last much longer. The day the boy's meant to die is today, you have to stop it. Beware of-_**

The voice cuts off and Sora grips his head, closing his eyes shut, tears falling down his face, "Not yet! Tell me how to save him!"

"Sora?" Kairi looks scared and worried and Terra frowns as Aqua kneels in front of Sora, "Hey.."

She puts her hands on his shoulders, "Are you okay? Sora, open your eyes, talk to us. What's happening?"

He shakes his head, "No! No, I have to know! I have to save him! Tell me! _Tell me!_ "

He sobs, dropping to the ground, still gripping his head, "Tell me how to save him! What am I supposed to beware of?!"

Sora screams and Aqua hugs him, shushing him gently, "Hey.. Hey, you're okay. Tell us what's going on, Sora. Who are you trying to save?"

"Me." Ven's eyes widen and Aqua looks up at him quizzically, "What?"

"Sora told me he's been having a nightmare about me dying. The same dream for days. He's been real torn up about it, but.. I thought it was just a bad dream.." Ven replies, frowning.

"You're not going to die, Ven." Terra states sternly.

Kairi looks around, scared, "What's happening?"

"Don't worry, everyone's going to be just fine." Terra tries to keep everyone calm and under control.

Sora keeps sobbing, "Today.. She said it was today.. I.. Have to.. Change it., How..? _How?!_ "

Aqua continues to comfort Sora, but his sobbing only gets worse. He starts hyperventilating as he sobs, muttering incoherently. Aqua whispers comforting words to him as she rubs his back and the back of his head. She frowns, looking up at Terra and Ven. Terra looks back at her and shakes his head slowly, something unreadable passing through his eyes.

Ven looks at Terra, then at Aqua and she sighs lightly, holding Sora a little tighter. Sora manages to cry himself to sleep after a few minutes. Aqua lifts Sora into her arms, "I'll take him to his room."

Kairi watches as Aqua takes Sora away. She looks at Ven and tries to lighten the mood with a smile, "So, no test today?"

Ven chuckles lightly, dryly, "No test today, Kai."

Kairi sighs, crossing her arms. Worry still shines in her eyes, "I hope Sora will be okay.."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Terra replies, "He's just.. Going through something, that's all.."

"I hope it's just that.." Kairi looks towards the house.

Ven sighs, rubbing the back of his head, "Me, too.."

Ven looks up at the sky and frowns as some sort of black mass moves across the sky, towards them at a quick pace, "What's that?"

Terra looks up at the sky and gasps, eyes widening, "Get inside."

"What is it?" Kairi turns and looks at the black mass as well.

Darkness fall over the forest and Terra shoves Ven towards the house, reaching for Kairi, "Get inside! _Now!_ "


	11. We're Not Soldiers

**We're Not Soldiers**

 _ **-hear me?**_

Sora groans, passed out in his room.

 _ **Can-hear-?**_

His body winces and his eyes flutter, but stay closed.

 _ **Please-must-me.**_

Sora groans again, shaking his head, clutching the blanket beneath him.

 _ **-not much-Please-Soon.**_

His body flails lightly, as if he's having a nightmare. For a few minutes, the voice stops. Then he words come slow, but clear.

 _ **Chosen one.. Hear me.**_

His legs kick lightly and he whimpers, eyes fluttering quickly, but he still remains asleep.

 _ **You must act. The time.. Is upon you. Moments away. The boy from the dark will snuff your friend's light. You must hurry, time is of the essence. I don't know how much longer I can keep this link. It's taken most of my energy just to locate you again. Please, save him. Rewrite history. You were given the Keyblade for a reason. Use it. Stop King Xehanort.**_

Sora opens his eyes and sits up quickly, startled, as if waking from a bad dream. He puts a hand to his head, propping his elbow on his thigh. He sighs, "Who are you? How am I supposed to save Ven? Please, tell me what to do.."

He slowly gets out of bed and leaves the room. He looks around and frowns, finding the house quiet. He calls out, "Aqua? Terra, Ven?! Kairi!"

Worry rises in his eyes as no reply can be heard. He continues about the house and finds it empty. His eyes narrow in worry, "Are they all still outside?"

He turns and heads for the back door. As soon as he gets there, Kairi bursts inside, knocking into him. She almost knocks him down as he catches her, stumbling back. Her eyes are wide with fear and confusion and Sora looks at her in worry, "Kairi? What's wrong?"

"The.. Darkness.. It came from the sky, it's over the house, the forest.. Terra knows what it is, he told us to run, Ven and I.." she turns and gasps, "Ven?! He was right behind me! He was right here! No, they're still out there!"

Sora turns Kairi to face him, "Stay inside. Find Aqua."

"Where are you going?!" she asks, eyes wide.

Sora smiles, "I'm going to save Ven."

"What?! Sora, you don't know what's out there!" she pleads.

"'The boy from the dark will snuff out your friend's light.' I know exactly what's out there. The person that's going to kill Ven." Sora moves past her, his Keyblade appearing. He turns and smiles at her over his shoulder, "I'm going to kill that person first."

Sora leaves the house and Kairi screams, tears in her eyes, " _Sora, no!_ You're not skilled enough! I _can't_ lose you, too!"

Sora's instantly blinded as he steps outside. The darkness is so think overheard, the light is snuffed out around the house and forest. He can't see how far out the darkness spreads. He frowns, then gasps when his blade glows with light. He brings it up and stares at it. The familiar voice from the day he got the Keyblade speaks to his mind again, _**Keep your heart strong, young one. For even in the darkest of times, there is still a light that shines through. You can be that light, young one. Believe in yourself, you have the power.**_

Sora's grip tightens and he face forward, closing his eyes, "I have the power.. Lead to me them, I have to save Ventus."

Sora walks blind, and yet he knows exactly where he's going. The Keyblade guides him to a battlefield. Terra is nowhere to be seen, nor Aqua, but Ventus is face-to-face with Vanitas, dressed in a black leather suit, carrying his Keyblade. Sora gasps, "That boy.. Looks just like me.."

Ventus is knocked back, his Keyblade flying from his hand. He groans, and Vanitas laughs, "I knew you all were weak, I didn't think you were this weak!"

He picks up Ven's Keyblade, "What happens if I break your pretty little sword?"

"No!" Sora screams.

Ven gasps, turning towards his voice, "Sora?! Run! You'll be safe in the house, it's charmed so no darkness can enter! _Go!_ "

Sora runs towards Ven and Vanitas, Keyblade raised. He swings at Vanitas, "Drop it!"

Vanitas avoids every swing, laughing, "You're interesting."

Sora keeps attacking and Vanitas keeps dodging. Vanitas suddenly moves and he's behind Sora. He knocks Sora in the back of the head with the butt of Ven's Keyblade, knocking Sora to the ground. He raises his own blade then, ready to send it straight through Sora's back. Ventus shoves Vanitas from the side, grabbing his Keyblade as he does. He stands protectively over Sora, "Leave him alone!"

Vanitas stands slowly, grinning, "Are you going to be a challenge now? You surely have spirit. Let's see how long it takes to break it."

Ventus frowns, getting into a defensive stance, "Sora.. Get up.. Run.. Please.. This boy is no older than you.. But he beat Terra too easily.. You have to run. Find Aqua , Kairi, and get Terra, and run. I can keep him distracted, but I don't know for how long.."

Sora stands, spitting blood on the grass. He coughs, shaking his head, "Ven, no.. He's going to.. Kill you.."

"Get out of here, Sora. You can't afford to die here." Venus glows lightly and he races forward. He clashes blades with Vanitas. The two fight quickly, seeming to be evenly matched. Sora watches in fear and amazement. The two keep fighting and it seems Ventus has the upper hand, that is, until Vanitas shoots Ven with a blast of darkness. Ventus cries out, falling down. His body is covered in darkness, he writhes in pain. Sora calls to him, but he doesn't answer. Vanitas picks Ven's Keyblade up again and sighs, "You were almost a challenge. But, just as always, I win far too easily. I guess this is how long it takes to break your spirit."

His Keyblade disappears and he takes Ven's blade in both hands, one at the hilt, the other at the teeth. He smirks at Ven, "Goodnight."

He snaps Ventus's Keyblade in half. Ventus screams, clutching his chest. The darkness disperses and Ven is covered in a new light. Sora screams and runs over to Ventus, dropping to his knees as he lifts Ven into his arms. Sora cries, holding Ventus close to him as his friend is glowing white. He watches helplessly as Ventus's body starts to disappear into balls of light that float into the sky. Ventus smiles at Sora, "It's up to you now.. Sora.."

"No!" Sora shakes his head, tears flung from his face, "Don't say that! You'll be okay!"

Ven shakes his head slowly, "No.. I won't.. Listen to me.. You knew.. It was you the whole time.. The one they spoke of.. You have to.. Embrace it.. Only you can do it.. You can end this.."

"No, don't say that! You'll be okay, everything'll be okay!" Sora sobs, holding Ven close.

Ven continues to smile at Sora, "Don't be afraid.. I.. Believe in you.. Sora.."

" _No!_ " Sora screams as Ventus disappears. Sora's body shakes as he watches the light disappear into the sky. Vanitas watches with amusement in his eyes, "Have you never seen a comrade die before? Crying like a baby.. What kind of solider are you?"

Sora glares at Vanitas, tears running down his face. His body erupts with a strange light, his mark burns bright and he screams at him, "We're not soldiers!"


	12. The Power of The Light

**The Power of The Light**

Interest sparks in Vanitas's eyes as he notices Sora's mark glowing. He tilts his head, smiling lightly, "This is new."

Tears stream down Sora's face as he charges Vanitas, "You'll pay for murdering Ventus!"

Vanitas effortlessly blocks Sora's attacks. Sora's attacks are sloppy, but strong. Still, easily avoidable. Vanitas smirks, "Didn't anyone teach you how to fight? You're wide open, stupid!"

He ducks Sora's attack, then stabs Sora through the stomach with his Keyblade. Sora cries out as he falls to the ground, writhing in pain. Vanitas brutally tugs his blade from Sora's body, causing the boy to scream. Vanitas then poses his blade above Sora's heart, "You'd be a problem if I wasn't so far above your level. Might as well get you out of the way now."

Vanitas's blade is suddenly blocked by Terra. Terra growls at Vanitas, his free hand held over a bleeding wound on his side, "I won't let you.."

Vanitas chuckles, "You won't let me? Don't you remember how easy it was for me to knock you out? Hm, maybe I should have killed you first. Though, my orders are to kill only one of you."

Terra's eyes widen, "Orders? Who sent you?!"

"Terra!" Aqua calls as she runs towards them. She's staggering, multiple wounds cover her body, "Terra, run! He killed Ven!"

Terra's eyes harden, "What?"

Vanitas laughs, "Don't even pretend you can stop me! I was trained by stronger, more ruthless men than you were."

Sora cough blood, shivering, "T-Terra.."

Terra pushes Vanitas back a few steps and he moves and stands between Sora and Vanitas, "Aqua, get him out of here!"

Aqua gets to them a few moments later, "Terra, don't fight him! He's been toying with us, he could have killed all of us instantly if he wanted to! Look at what he's wearing! He's one of Xehanort's soldiers!"

"A soldier?" Terra frowns, "But he's just a kid! and since when do Xehanort's men have Keyblades..?"

Vanitas smirks, "You don't even know what you're up against. But you will soon. Hm, that boy has a Keyblade mark. Xehanort will probably want to see him. I'll be taking him with me."

Terra prepares to attack as Aqua raises her Keyblade, but it's obvious neither she, nor Terra are in any shape to stop Vanitas. Aqua cries, "You're not taking him anywhere!"

Vanitas laughs and charges them. Terra blocks him, but Vanitas shoots a blast of darkness into Terra's body, sending the Keyblade wielder across the field. Aqua calls out Terra's name, then she gasps as she turns to face Vanitas. He grins at her, "Don't make me kill you, too. Just hand over the boy."

Aqua glares at him, "We don't abandon our friends."

He shrugs, "Suit yourself."

He blasts darkness at her and she takes the hit, but she still manages to stand her ground. He falls to her knees, breathing heavily, darkness radiating around her. She winces and pulls herself back to her feet, "You'll.. Have to do.. Better than that.. To kill me.."

Vanitas shrugs and in an instant he's right in front of her. He smacks her blade from her hand and grabs her by the throat. He lifts her as high as he can, leaving her just barely unable to reach the ground. He shoots darkness into using the hand that's holding her up. She cries out, trying to pry his hand off her. He chuckles darkly, "Now, what was that you said? I'd have to do better?"

"No.." Sora coughs, shaking, the pain keeping him unable to move.

" _Aqua!_ " Kairi screams, running towards them.

Sora's eyes widen, "Kairi.. N-no.. S-stay back..!"

"Get.. Back in.. The house!" Aqua yells.

Kairi stops a few feet from them, her eyes widen, fear constricting her. She shakes her head, tears in her eyes. She raises her hands, screaming, "Leave my friends alone!"

A blast of light shoots from her hands, hitting Vanitas dead on. Vanitas screams, releasing Aqua as he stumbles back, clutching his chest. He breathes heavily, turning his hateful gaze on Kairi. Kairi turns her hands and stares at them in confusion and awe. _Did I really do that?_

"Kairi!" Aqua warns, fighting to stand.

Kairi gasps and looks at them, then at Vanitas, who's still glaring at her. He raises his blade, pointing it in her direction, "You'll pay for that, girl!"

"I have to do that again!" Kairi gasps, holding her hands out before her, towards Vanitas. She closes her eyes tight, shaking, _Please.. Please work.._ She opens her eyes and glares at Vanitas, "You hurt my friends! I won't let you get away with that!"

 _Please, this has to work! We'll all die if it doesn't!_ Kairi tries to summon the blast of light again, but nothing happens. She lets out a sob as Vanitas shoots a blast of darkness at her. She gasps and brings her arms up, as if to shield herself from the blast. Just as the blast gets to her, a shield of light shines around her. The darkness dissolves as it touches the light. She gasps, "What is happening..?"

Vanitas growls, "How did you block that?!"

Kairi swallows and moves her hands so they're pointed at Vanitas again, _Please, let it work this time.. I have to get him to leave.. The others are too hurt to fight.._ Vanitas moves and in an instant, he's right in front of Kairi. She yelps in surprise and stumbles backwards. She turns and tries to run, but he appears in front of her again. Her eyes widen and she tries to run away again, _I don't want to die!_

" _Kairi, get out of here!_ " Aqua screams.

Vanitas grabs her by the wrist and raises his blade to kill her. She screams pushing him with her free hand. Light bursts from her hand as it touches him and the light shoots right through him. He screams, releasing her. He stumbles away and disappears in a corridor of darkness, taking the darkness surrounding them with him. Once he's gone. the meadow behind the house is as sunny as can be. Kairi turns and runs over to Aqua and Sora.


	13. Give Time To Heal

**Give Time To Heal**

"Xehanort sent that boy here to kill one of us." Terra frowns as Aqua bandages his wounds.

Aqua frowns, pushing hair from her face, "So he said. And now we can assume Xehanort knows about Sora."

"But why would he want to kill only one of us if he knew where we all were?" Kairi asks, tending to Sora's injuries.

Sora lies unconscious on a couch in the living room. Kairi looks at him worriedly, "This Xehanort.. He has Master Eraqus, doesn't he?"

"We assume so." Aqua frowns, "It's pretty obvious he does, only the Master knows of this place. It's protected by his light."

"Why would he tell Xehanort where we are?" Kairi turns to them.

Terra looks at her, "He was probably tortured into revealing it."

"But still, why only kill one of us? To hurt the Master?" Kairi sits down on the floor, confused.

"Maybe he was looking for something he knew the Master had." Aqua replies.

"Sora." Terra states.

"Sora?" Kairi blinks, "What about Sora?"

"He has a Keyblade Mark. Not even the Master has one." Aqua replies.

"The star on his hand?" Kairi asks.

"Yes. I don't know much about it, but I know King Xehanort won't like it." Aqua sighs, "I wish Master Eraqus was here.."

"We all do, but there's nothing we can do about it for now." Terra glares at the ground, "We can't do anything until we've healed, and we'd have to face that boy again."

"I can't believe he took us down so easily." Aqua growls, standing and pacing the room.

Kairi looks at her in worry, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to train. It's all we can do for now. We can't be taken down so easily again, not if we want to save the Master." Aqua replies.

Kairi nods and goes back to tending to Sora's wound. That night, Aqua makes everyone dinner and they eat in silence. Sora remains on the couch in the living room, barely conscious. Aqua sighs, pushing her hair out of her face, "We'll start training tomorrow morning."

"What about Sora? He can't even get off the couch right now." Kairi frowns.

"I can fix that." Aqua looks at her, "I'm going to teach you to fix that. And do you know how?"

"What?" Kairi blinks.

"I'm going to teach you to use magic." Aqua replies.

"Are you sure she'll be able to use magic?" Terra asks.

"You didn't see the light she attacked that boy with. Magic will be easy for her to learn. And we'll start with a healing spell. One of the easiest to learn." Aqua states.

"You really think I can learn magic?" Kairi asks, eyes wide.

Aqua smiles at her, "I learned magic at a younger age than you. It'll be fine."

"Okay.." Kairi replies, worried, "If you think I have what it takes.."

Aqua puts a hand on her shoulder, "I believe in you. Besides, you show great promise. That light you attacked that boy with, that's a form of magic. You just have to learn to hone your skills and call upon your magic at will."

Kairi nods slowly, "Right.."

Aqua stands and gathers the dishes, "We'll start training in the morning."

Terra leaves the kitchen and Kairi sighs softly, _I don't want to let them all down.._

* * *

Early the next morning, Kairi wakes up to screaming. She rushes from her room to find Terra, Aqua, and Sora in the living room. Sora's screaming and thrashing and Aqua's trying to get him to lay back down. Terra talking to him, but he doesn't seem to be listening. Sora just keeps thrashing and screaming. Kairi comes up to them, worried, "What's going on?!"

"I don't know, he just woke up screaming!" Aqua huffs, trying to restrain the young boy. Terra continues to try and talk to Sora, but Sora keeps screaming. If he hears Terra, he's ignoring him. Kairi looks at Sora with worry in her eyes. She bites her bottom lip and looks away. After awhile, Sora calms down. Kairi comes and stands beside him and Aqua. Sora looks at them, but his eyes have darkened. He frowns and looks away.

"Sora.." Aqua sighs, "Don't pull away, let us help you."

"I failed." he replies, "I was supposed to save Ven, and I failed."

"That's not your fault. That boy, he was something else." Aqua states.

"We need to train harder, we can't be taken down so easily again." Terra says.

Sora looks at Terra, "You're planning to go after him?"

"Xehanort has Master Eraqus. Yes, I'm going after him." Terra replies.

"We're not strong enough to take King Xehanort on." Aqua frowns.

Terra shakes his head, "We will be."

"It's a suicide mission." Aqua shakes her head, "We won't be ready for a long time, and you know it."

"Like I said," Terra replies dryly, "We train harder. We don't know how long it will be until more of Xehanort's soldiers come for us."

"Terra.." Aqua glares at him and he glares back at her. "We can't just sit by and leave Eraqus in that man's hands."

"I know that, but-" Terra cuts Aqua off, "We have to get stronger and save him."

"Terra's right." Sora sits up, "And Ven needs to be avenged."

"Exactly." Terra nods.

Aqua sits there, frowning, "We can't.. Go overboard on this.."

"Aqua's got a point, we should be careful about our.. Plan of action." Kairi explains, crossing her arms, "That kid was strong, he'd have killed us all, and I'm sure he's not the only one that Xehanort guy has with him. We should be careful, at least.."

"Exactly." Aqua sighs, "Everyone go back to sleep, we'll start training around nine a.m."

"All right, sounds like a plan." Terra heads to his room and Aqua sighs again, pushing her bangs from her face, "Go on you guys."

"Can you get up, Sora?" Kairi asks, "How are you feeling?"

Sora slowly stands ignoring her questions, but Kairi helps him to his room anyway. Once he's settled for sleep, Kairi heads for her room, but she stops in the living room, seeing Aqua sitting on the couch, crying softly. She looks away and heads into her room, closing the door behind herself, "Should I go back to her..?"

She frowns and looks out the window across the room. The moonlights shines through and bathes her room in a pale blue hue. She closes her eyes and leans her head back against the wood door. So many emotions run through her, she just doesn't know what to do with her overwhelming feelings. She slides to the floor and brings her knees to her chest. She wraps her arms around her knees and opens her eyes, "What's waiting for us at the end of all this..?"


	14. In The Dark Of Night

**In The Dark Of Night**

Riku enters Xehanort's office accompanied by two guards. Riku crosses his arms loosely, "You called for me?"

"Yes." Xehanort replies, "It's time I assigned you some.. Field work. I assume you know of the mission I sent Vanitas on?"

"To kill some kid? What's the reasoning for that anyway?" Riku frowns.

"A mere before action to waste some pawns. The war is coming." Xehanort states.

"And the old man in the dungeon? Why keep him here? What did he do to you?" Riku asks.

"He conspired against me. That lone should put him to death. I am being lenient in keeping him prisoner." Xehanort smirks.

"Lenient to whom?" Riku's eyes narrow, "I've spoken with the man. He told me some interesting things."

Xehanort raises an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so? Do tell, child, what has the conspirator said?"

"You know what he says about you, oh ruthless king. Why don't you just tell me what you want from me?" Riku replies.

Xehanort glares at him, "Do not speak to me in such a manner, child! Say one more word out of line and I'll have your tongue severed!"

Riku doesn't flinch. He keeps the sudden fear buried and sighs slowly, closing his eyes, "Yes, Your Majesty.."

"Good.." Xehanort grin slightly, "Now, that field work."

"What do you want me to do?" Riku asks.

"You are aware of Vanitas's mission to kill one of our prisoner's children? Well, I was just informed that one of those children have a Keyblade Mark. I want you to go in and retrieve the child with the Mark and bring that child to me." Xehanort states.

"Do you know what the kid looks like?" Riku asks.

"Vanitas didn't tell me, but I'm sure you can figure it out. Vanitas can tell you where their housing is. I want you to leave immediately." Xehanort explains.

Riku nods and leaves the throne room. He goes to his room and dresses in the armor of the guards. He grabs his helmet and leaves the room. He sees Vanitas leaning against the opposite wall and frowns as Vanitas smirks, "Going somewhere, wonder boy?"

Riku faces him, "Where is that house you killed that kid at?"

* * *

"Here." Sora grins, drawing a flower with many intricate vines around it with a black ink pen on the back of Kairi's left hand, "Now you have a Mark, too."

Kairi giggles, "Sora, this isn't going to do anything to help me practice my magic."

He shrugs, "It's a symbol of hope. I remember.. My mom had this as a tattoo.."

Kairi gasps softly, "Sora.."

He shakes his head, wiping his eyes, "Don't worry about it."

Kairi watches him quietly as he finishes drawing the flower. They just sit on his bed in silence and Sora rubs the back of his head nervously, "So.. How is your magic training going?"

"It's going pretty well, though it's only been a day. Aqua says I mastered the healing spell on the second try, so.. She's started teaching me a new spell." Kairi replies.

"What spell?" Sora asks, looking interested.

"She's trying to teach me to use the light I used a few days ago, but nothing so far. I'm beginning to think it might have been a fluke." Kairi sighs.

"You beat a guy none of us could with light magic. That's not a fluke. That's a gift. It'll probably take awhile to learn to use, like my Keyblade. I'm still learning to use it and I've had it for years. You can't rush everything. Just put your heart into it and everything will be okay."

Kairi nods, smiling softly, "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Sora."

She hugs him and sighs, leaving the room, "I have some practicing to do."

She leaves the house and Aqua comes up to her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to practice summoning the light, like you've been trying to teach me. I just want to do it in some fresh air." Kairi replies, "And I like nature."

"Okay, just.. Don't go out too far, okay?" Aqua smiles softly, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Kairi smiles, shaking her head, "No, I'm okay. I'll be back in about an hour. Any longer and you can come get me, okay?"

"Okay." Aqua smiles, going back inside.

Kairi walks into the forest and stops once she enters a meadow clearing. She sighs and smiles, "It's always so nice out here."

She sits on the ground and looks up at the sky, "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

She turns her hand looking at the drawing Sora put there, "Hope, huh? Not likely."

Suddenly, she hears twigs snapping. She stands, turning towards the sounds. She looks around, but can't see anything, "Just an animal..?"

She catches a glimpse of black armor and starts to back away, "They're back.."

She armored figure comes out of the trees and moves, standing before her. She stares at the figure, breathing heavily, _What do i do?!_ The figure runs at her and she screams, throwing her arms up, "Stay back!"

Her body radiates with light for a moment before the light is shot at the armored figure. The light hits the figure and the figure is thrown into a tree. The figure's helmet is knocked off by the force of the blow and Kairi gasps, seeing the figure is a boy, no older than Sora. The boy has telltale silver hair falling to the shoulders. Kairi stares as the boy stands slowly. The boy looks at her, "That was hardly necessary."

Kairi covers her mouth, eyes wide, "No.. It's not.. It can't be.. R-Riku..?"

Riku stands slowly, eyes widened slightly, "How do you know my name?"

Kairi swallows, "I-it's me.. Kairi.."

An image of Kairi as a small child appears in Riku's mind and he looks relieved, "You're actually alive.. Kairi.."


	15. Opposing Sides

**Opposing Sides**

Kairi runs up to Riku, hugging him, crying, "You're alive! You're really alive!"

Riku gasps and slowly hugs her back. He closes his eyes for a moment, then pushes her back gently, holding her at arm's length, "Kairi.. I can't.."

She stares at him in confusion, "Wh-what are talking about?"

"I am your enemy now. We can't be friends." Riku replies.

She shakes her head, tears streaming down her face, "No, it can't be like this!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's better you believe I'm dead." Riku looks away, releasing his hold on her.

She shakes her head again and steps closer, grabbing his hands, "No, don't pull away, you can stay with us. We can be friends forever, we don't have to be enemies! Come with me, meet the others."

"I can't. You people aren't safe. I'm a soldier. Xehanort knows about this place. I'm poison to have here. You all need to leave. I'll tell him no one was here when I arrived. Get out of here and live." Riku pulls his hands away, turning back towards the forest.

"No!" Kairi tightens her grip on his hand, holding his hand with both of her's. She keeps crying, "You're alive, Riku, you have to come back to us! Sora, he's taking all of this so hard, he blames himself for what happened to you! You have to show him it's not his fault!"

Riku winces, not looking at her. Tears comes to his eyes and he closes them, "No. I am dead, Kairi. And I'm the only one to blame for that. I've lost who I was. I'm not that strong little boy anymore. I am the man coming to steal your life away. So go, please.. Before I do something I regret."

He pulls his hand away and picks up his helmet. He puts the helmet on, hiding his identity again, and he runs off into the forest. Kairi calls after him and tries to follow, but she's easily lost. She falls to the ground, sobbing, "Riku.. Riku.."

* * *

Riku runs through the woods, breathing heavily, trying desperately to forget the girl he just met. _I shouldn't have been so reckless, she shouldn't have seen me._ He keeps running, and he pulls his helmet off. His hair flows behind him, while his bangs and a few stray strands stick to his face due to the sweat covering him as he runs. He finally stops, staring at the sky. He closes his eyes as he tries to catch his breath, _It's better this way. They don't need me around. I'm their enemy now, they're no changing that. But, I can try to spare them for a little longer. There's nothing else I can do. This is for the best._

No matter how many times Riku told himself these things, he couldn't make himself believe it. He starts running again, not really having a destination. He stops running when Vanitas appears in front of him. Vanitas smirks lightly, "Where are you going?"

Riku frowns, eyes narrowing, "I'm heading back, there's nothing here."

"The house is that way." Vanitas replies, pointing behind Riku.

"There's no one there. So, I'm heading back." Riku states.

Vanitas raises an eyebrow, "Is that right? I wonder why they would leave their safe haven.." Vanitas continues to smirk at Riku, and Riku doesn't know if Vanitas believes his lie. _I'm guessing no._ Riku closes his eyes and sighs, "Why are you even here?"

He opens his eyes and crosses his arms, "This was my mission."

"The old man sent me to look up on you, given I've fought the targets before. So, come on, I'm sure they're still there. Probably using magic to hide themselves or something." Vanitas states, walking past Riku. Riku frowns, having no other option, he follows Vanitas. They get to the clearing behind Eraqus's house and stop. Riku looks at Vanitas, _I hope they got out._

* * *

"We're not leaving." Terra crosses his arms, "Let the soldiers come, we stand our ground."

"Let's be smart about this," Aqua frowns, "We can't take them all on. We need to relocate, the enemy knows where we are."

"Aqua's right." Sora says, frowning, "But where would we go?"

"We'll figure it out, but for now, let's get out of here before they come back." Aqua replies.

"How do we even know they're not here already? Kairi said she saw a soldier in the woods. They could be planning to trap us in here." Terra looks out the window, towards the forest.

Kairi looks away, trying to hide the guilty expression on her face. Not telling them about Riku is making her feel bad, especially where Sora's concerned. _He deserves to know that Riku's alive, but.. Was Riku right to want me to keep it to myself? He'll just hate me later if he finds out I knew.._ She sighs, clasping her hands together, "We shouldn't stay for much longer, Terra's right, we might be under attack as is.."

"Fine." Aqua looks conflicted, "Gather the essentials, and we'll head out."

Everyone meets back in the living room with backpacks on. They leave the house and Aqua looks back, pain filling her eyes, as she prepares mentally to leave the only home she's ever known. Terra touches her shoulder gently, "Come on. If we want to save Master Eraqus, we have to stay alive."

She nods and follows him into the forest. They all walk for awhile before Sora stops, "I.. Feel something."

"What do you mean?" Aqua turns towards him.

Sora shakes his head, looking confused, "Like.. A longing sensation.. I feel it.. In my heart. I suddenly feel like I need to go back."

"You're just becoming homesick." Terra replies.

Again, Sora shakes his head, "It's not like that. It's something else."

Sora's Keyblade appears in his hand and he gasps, seeing the Mark on his hand is glowing. His eyes widen, "The Keyblade.. Wants to lead me back.. I can feel it.. Pulling.."

"The Mark is pulling you towards.. Maybe another Marked one?" Aqua frowns, crossing her arms. She looks at Terra, "Do you want to check it out?"

"I'd rather not. Let's just keep moving." Terra turns back, moving on. Aqua sighs, taking Sora by the right shoulder, "Come on, let's go."

Sora follows them and Kairi stands back, staring towards their home. _A longing feeling huh? You and I feel it for different reasons.._


	16. The Pull of the Mark

**The Pull Of The Mark**

Sora crosses his arms, shaking lightly as he walks. Kairi watches him with worry in her eyes. Sora keeps looking back at forth, like he's waiting for something to ambush them. He finally just stops walking, "I can't take it anymore, I have to go back. This pulling feeling is driving me insane, it's like I'm being yanked in two different directions! I have to see what the Keyblade is trying to show me, I'll lose it if we go any further.."

Kairi turns to him, "Sora..?"

Aqua and Terra stop and turn as well. Terra frowns, "We should keep going."

"You don't feel it, too?" Sora frowns, hugging himself.

Aqua looks worried, "It's just your Mark acting up.. Let's just keep going for now..""

Sora shakes his head, "I don't know if that's what it is, and I don't care. I have to go back, I'm going to split in two.."

He shakes, closing his eyes, "It's making me sick."

"Take Kairi on ahead, we'll meet up with you." Aqua says to Terra, "I'll take him back to see what's wrong, then we'll come find you."

"Are you sure? It's not safe." Terra crosses his arms.

"I can handle myself. Nothing will happen to us. I promise." Aqua replies. She walks past Sora, "Let's go."

Sora turns, opening his eyes, and he follows Aqua back towards the manor. Kairi stares after them for a few moments more before follows Terra. Sora walks behind Aqua, sighing, "The feeling is getting better."

"Good. I don't like seeing you so distressed." Aqua replies, smiling lightly at him. They comes to the edge of the forest and they stay within the trees, staring at their abandoned home. Sora groans softly, "I'm still being pulled."

"It's not safe to go inside." Aqua states, narrowing her eyes, "Just wait. This is as close as we're getting for now."

"Okay.." Sora frowns, watching the seemingly empty estate. Suddenly Sora's head feels like it's cracking and he grips his head, biting his tongue as he starts to yell. Aqua turns to him, catching him as he starts to fall, "Sora?!"

Sora hears the voice of the oracle, crying for his help. He grips his head, his body shaking, her cries echo over one another, making a garbled mess in his brain. He shakes his head, quickly, trying to rid his mind of her voice, but it won't leave. Aqua calls to him but he can't hear her over the voice in his head. She shakes him, trying to get his attention, "Sora? Sora! We need to go, this isn't a good situation to be in while having a nervous breakdown!"

She lifts him into her arms and takes off running after Terra and Kairi. Sora whimpers, starting to pass out. After a few more minutes, he does. Aqua finally meets back up with Terra and Kairi. Kairi's eyes widen, "Is he okay?"

"Not sure. He just started freaking out, he's asleep now." Aqua sighs, "Let's just get somewhere safe to stay for the night."

They walk until nightfall, where they hide out in an abandoned barn for the night. Terra closes the doors and sets a plank of wood between the door handles, "A slight protection, but it'll do. I can't cast a barrier like Master Eraqus can.."

He sighs and sits on a tied stack of hay. Aqua sits with him, "It'll be enough for the night. Thank you."

"How's the kid?" Terra gestures to Sora, who's still unconscious, lying in loose hay. Kairi sits beside Sora, just staring at him. Aqua looks at them and sighs, "I don't really know. Whatever's wrong with him, I hope it ends soon."

"Me, too." Terra shakes his head, "We've had enough to deal with."

* * *

 _Sora floats in an endless abyss of grey and he sees a young blond girl in a dirty white dress. She looks at him and smiles softly, "So sorry to have to put you through so much pain just to talk to you. Connecting hearts is a painful process, for the both of us."_

 _"Who are you?" Sora stands in front of her now._

 _Her smile slips, "That doesn't matter. What does matter, is that I can help you. I can give you information."_

 _"Where are you? Why do you need to.. Connect to me like this?" Sora sits down in front of her, his eyes searching her face. She wears her mask well. He can't read her._

 _A tear slides down her face and she quickly wipes it away, "Like I said, I don't matter. Listen, Xehanort wants you dead, you're the only one that can stop him, but you won't even get a chance to try unless you can defeat the two Keyblade wielders he has under him. His army is no match for you, but the wielders are a problem. they are strong, and one of them carries a Mark, as you do. Know Xehanort also bears a Mark. He may be old, but he is not weak by any means."_

 _"So, how do I defeat them? I couldn't save Ven.." Sora replies, looking down._

 _"You have a slim chance, Chosen One, but I've seen a future where you win. That is the future you must strive for. You cannot give up hope. we're all counting on you." she replies, "If you want to stop the masked boy, you'll need to get the other wielder on your side."_

 _"How do I do that?" Sora looks back at her._

 _She smiles then. "That part is the easiest of your journey. The other wielder is an old friend of yours. Remind him of hat. Show him which side is right, and how much he really means to your cause. You cannot win without him. Remember that."_

 _"Who is he?" Sora leans closer to her._

 _"You'll know." she replies._

 _She suddenly gasps, "I must go. I'll contact you again, soon. Once I find a safer way to find your heart."_

 _"Wait!" he stands as she does, "Tell me your name."_

 _She chuckles softly, "You have a big heart. You are a worthy hero, don't let anyone take that love away from you."_

 _She starts to walk away and her figure begins to become transparent._

 _"Wait!" Sora cries, running after her. He grabs her hand, "Who_ are _you?"_

 _She turns to him and smiles, as she completely disappears, she breathes, "Namine."_


	17. Eyes of the Oracle

**Eyes of the Oracle**

Sora wakes with a shout. Everyone jumps and looks at him. He breathes heavily, eyes wide. His friends look at him in worry and he sighs softly, regaining himself. He touches his chest where his heart is and he takes a deep breath. He looks at his friends now and scratches the back of his head, "Uh, sorry about all that."

"Are you okay?" Kairi asks.

"What happened?" Aqua leans towards him lightly.

"I'm.. Okay, I think.. I don't know why my Mark was acting up, but.. The reason I.. Freaked out.. It was because there's an.. Oracle that's been trying to link our hearts? I think that's how she said it, the memory, dream thing is kind of fuzzy now.." Sora replies, looking confused.

"Oracle?" Aqua looks at Terra, who frowns, shaking his head.

Aqua frowns and looks back at Sora, "What exactly did the oracle tell you?"

"That.. I have a slim chance of beating King Xehanort, that he's trying to kill me because he knows that. And to defeat him, I have to get past the two Keyblade Wielders that run his army. But she said that I'll only beat the army if I get one of the wielders on my side. She said he was an old friend.." he replies.

Kairi stiffens, "An oracle.. Told you to recruit an old friend?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Do you know where the oracle is?" Terra asks.

Sora shakes his head, "She only told me her name. I think she's in trouble, though. Like.. I felt this.. Energy around her.. I can't really place it but I think she's being held somewhere. Like she's imprisoned."

"What's her name?" Aqua asks.

"She said.." Sora tries to concentrate, but the longer he's awake, the more fuzzy his dream becomes. It's hard to see the oracle's face, let alone remember her name. _Na.. Na.. Mi.. Nami.._ "Namine," he gasps, "Her name is Namine."

"Namine?" Aqua sighs, "I don't recognize that name. Did you happen to see what she looked like?"

"All I can recall is that she's blond and wears a dirty white dress." Sora states, standing, stretching his arms over his head, "Where do we go now?"

"I don't know, but we can't stay here." Terra sighs, standing. He goes to the door and removes the plank of wood from the door handles. He opens the doors and they all venture further into the woods. They walk for hours and Sora starts to feel the pull of his Mark again, but it's different this time. Not a pulling, sinking feeling, but like he's forgetting something behind.

He frowns, but doesn't sound his concern. He holds his hand up and looks at his Mark. It glows faintly and he tilts his head. Kairi looks at him, looking a little guilty, "You okay..?"

He nods, "Yeah, I think so.."

"What's wrong?" she asks, "You're just.. Staring.."

He shrugs, dropping his hand back to his side, "I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Okay.." Kairi looks ahead of herself again and guilt swallows her, I should tell him I met with Riku. It's obviously Riku the oracle from his dream spoke of. He needs to know, I can't keep this hidden anymore. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens her eyes and looks at Sora, "Sora, I-"

"Stop." Terra orders, holding his arm out to stop them behind him.

At first, Kairi doesn't see any reason to stop, and then she actually takes a look around. At first glance, there doesn't seem to be anything there. Upon closer inspection, she sees they're surrounded. She swallows, eyes widening when two masked soldiers come from the trees before them. The two soldiers stop a few feet away, and they remove their helmets in unison. Kairi covers her mouth, one of them is Riku, the other looks just like Sora, but with black hair and golden colored eyes.

* * *

"Young lady.." Eraqus calls from his cell a few cells down from Namine.

Namine looks out the cell door, leaning against the wall, "Yes..?"

"Xehanort called you an oracle, right?" Eraqus asks.

"He did." she replies, "I am."

"What future can you see for us, in here?" he sounds miserable.

Namine closes her eyes, "I see many outcomes. Not many are good."

"What are the good ones?" Eraqus coughs lightly.

Namine opens her eyes and sighs softly, "I won't give you false hope. I can't tell you what I see, because only one path is set, and until certain things trigger the right path, nothing is truly set."

"I see.." Eraqus sighs, "I figured as much. I met an oracle once, when I was very young. He was a very old man, and everyone thought he was crazy, because he was constantly saying everything he saw. It wasn't until certain things he spoke of happened that people believed him. But they were afraid of him, so they had him killed instead of what he deserved."

Namine looks at the ceiling, "My people tried to burn me at the stake.. They called me a witch. They are kind of right.."

"How did you escape?" Eraqus asks.

"One of King Xehanort's soldiers happened to be in town when I told a prophecy.. The very prophecy he hunts your students for.." she replies.

"That was eleven years ago. How old are you, child?" he frowns.

"I'm fourteen, but.. I haven't aged in awhile.. I had just turned fourteen when I was captured.." she states.

"How do you not age?" he continues to ask questions.

"I don't know. It just happened." she explains, "All I know is that I haven't aged since I was captured."

"Can you tell me one thing for certain?" he voice is suddenly more serious.

Namine looks worried, but keeps her voice level, "What do you want to know?"

"Will my students die?" he demands.

Namine's eyes widen and she's silent for a few minutes. She sighs, "Remember, you asked to know. I can't tell you who, but I see two paths, in which two of your students are killed.."


	18. Try To Turn The Tides

**Try To Turn The Tides**

Vanitas walks towards them and Terra is the first to draw his weapon. He holds his Keyblade out towards Vanitas, "Stay back!"

Vanitas smirks, "How cute, you think you can beat me with that _stick_."

Riku frowns, watching the scene unfold before him. He meets Sora's gaze and the look of pure shock on his old friend's face, sends waves of guilt through Riku's body. Sora blinks, staring at Riku with tears in his eyes. He takes a few steps forward, "R-Riku..? Is that.. Really you..?"

Riku looks away, despite training himself for this moment, he doesn't want to face his old friends. Kairi stares on in horror. This is what she was afraid of. Riku's on the enemy side, she knows Sora can never raise a hand against his best friend. That worries her more than anything. Sora would rather die than fight Riku, and the enemy will soon know that. She grabs Sora's hand, trying to keep him from moving any farther away, "Sora.."

Aqua brings her weapon forth as Vanitas continues to advance on them. Seeing the army surrounding them, she knows they have no chance to win a fight. Escape is the better choice, but there doesn't seem to be an opening among the soldiers blocking them on all sides. She frowns, _This isn't good. We'll die here if we do nothing, but we can't fight this many people. I can't allow Sora to be captured. The oracle said he is the one that will defeat King Xehanort. I have to make sure he lives through this to do that. If I can get him to safety, it doesn't matter what happens to me._

Terra's eyes narrow and Vanitas snickers, "Want to fight again? I'd love to show all my men how weak you Keyblade Wielders are. It's no wonder you people lost the first war."

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" Terra growls.

Aqua frowns, "Keep your cool, Terra, he's just baiting you."

"Look, someone in your team of losers has a brain." Vanitas laughs, "Are you all still mad I killed that blond brat?"

Sora's eyes snap to Vanitas instantly and his Keyblade appears. Kairi gasps, keeping a hold on his arm, "Sora, don't.."

Vanitas turns his gaze to Sora, "And then there's you. I have orders to capture a Keyblade Wielder with a mark. So, how about you all just show me your hands and we'll get this done nice and easy, eh?"

No one moves at first. Aqua regards Vanitas, pondering, _We all know he knows it's Sora, so why is he acting aloof? Why not demand Sora's head right now? He's planning something, that much is obvious. None of the other soldiers make a move to close the gap between us and them, but why?_ _Why wouldn't he tell them all which one of us it is? Just what is he planning?_

Kairi looks around and takes a deep breath, _I have to do something to keep Sora safe. I can't fight, I barely know any magic, but I'm a healer. I might not be killed right away. If this buys them time, I'll give myself up._ She steps forth, holding up her hand, showing the symbol Sora drew on her, "I have the mark!"

"Kairi, no!" Aqua gasps.

Sora stares at Kairi in surprise and horror, "What are you doing?!"

Terra frowns back at her and Vanitas raises an eyebrow, his grin widening slowly, "Is that so..?"

It takes Vanitas two seconds to grab Kairi and return to his spot. He bows lightly, "Well, my work here is done. Come on, Riku."

He turns to the other soldiers, "Kill them."

A portal of darkness opens behind him and he shoves Kairi into it. He walks into it himself before Kairi's friend have a chance to stop him. Riku frowns, looking back at Sora for one last time. Sora shakes his head, moving past his friends, "Riku, _wait!_ "

Riku turns away from him and Sora yells, " _I kept my promise!_ "

Riku stops, eyes widening. The image of them as children flashes through his mind, and the promise he made Sora make as he sacrificed himself. He notices the soldiers advancing on their target and Riku closes his eyes as Sora continues speaking, "I found Master Eraqus and kept Kairi safe! I did what you told me to! Now, you have to make me a promise!"

Riku turns around as the portal of darkness disappears. He looks at Sora as Terra, Sora, and Aqua fight off the overwhelming soldiers around them. Sora catches Riku's gaze, "Promise me I won't ever have to regret finding out you're alive!"

Riku sighs, "I wish things were that simple.."

It surprises everyone when Riku draws his Keyblade and attacks the nearest soldier.

* * *

Namine opens her eyes and smiles softly, "The tides have started to turn."

Eraqus speaks from a few cells away, "What do you mean by that, child?"

"There are now only two paths the one the prophecy spoke of can take, and one of those paths leads to Xehanort's downfall." Namine replies.

"How do you know?" he asks, "Did the other paths just.. Disappear?"

"Sort of.." She replies, "Just know that victory is now possible.. Though, it's never going to be certain until the final choice is made."

"I see.." He sighs, "You said two of my students would die.."

She shakes her head, knowing he can't see the gesture, "I'm not going to tell you who dies, the paths around those specific endings have not been closed to solidify either of their deaths yet."

"Are all four of them at risk?" he asks.

She frowns, "Yes.."

He frowns, leaning against the wall. He closes his eyes, "Will you at least tell me who is the closest to-"

"I'm not going to do that to you. Neither of their deaths are certain as of yet. All I can say is two of them are highly likely to die before the war is won, but it is now possible that none of them could die. Slim chances are not worth giving if it doesn't change the overall outcome. Who dies doesn't change the endgame. I'm sorry." she explains, closing her eyes again, "I can't tell you anything about the future anymore. It's all a bunch of could be's now."


	19. Loyalties

**Loyalties**

Sora, Riku, Terra, and Aqua let their Keyblades disappear as the last of Xehanort's soldiers fall. Sora shakes his head, "We have to go after Kairi! When they find out she's not a Keyblade wielder, they'll kill her!"

"Sora's right," Terra replies, "We have to go after her."

"We're going to march right into King Xehanort's castle? That's not smart." Aqua frowns.

Terra turns to her, "Well, we can't just let another of our friends die for no reason. She gave herself up to protect Sora. We owe it to her to at least try."

"That's a suicide mission." Riku states, "You'll never make it past the front gate."

Sora gasps, "We can't just leave her!"

Riku shakes his head, "Look, you guys get somewhere safe. I'll go get her. I'm as good as dead when King Xehanort finds out I helped kill his men."

Sora stares at his former friend, "Riku.."

Riku turns away, opening a portal of darkness, as Vanitas had, "Just get going."

He starts to walk into the portal and Sora grabs his arm, "Wait!"

Riku looks back at Sora, frowning. Sora pleads, "Let me come with you! We can save her together!"

Riku pulls his hand away, "That's a stupid proposition. It's you the King wants dead, why should I let you walk right into your death?"

"He has a point.." Aqua frowns, "Going there would be suicide for you, Sora."

Sora looks down, "But.. But.. I promised to protect her."

Riku winces, turning back to the portal before him.

"I'll bring her back." he walks into the portal and it disappears after him. Sora looks where his former best friend had been seconds before and he groans in distress. He shakes his head, clenching his fists, "Why am I so useless?!"

Aqua walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, "You're not useless."

"I couldn't save Ventus.. I couldn't protect Kairi.. I can't even make Riku stay!" Sora replies, "I want to be stronger.."

He wipes tears from his eyes he didn't know had formed and shrugs Aqua's hand away. He brings forth his Keyblade and stares at the star on his hand. He frowns, _You gave me power once, why won't you give it back? Ever since Master Eraqus started training me, it's like I've been going backwards instead of forwards in my training. If I'm supposed to defeat the King, why won't you give me the power I need?_

He sighs and drops his hand. His Keyblade disappears and he turns to Terra and Aqua, "Let's just.. Get somewhere safe.."

* * *

Namine sits in her cell, watching as Kairi is put into a cell across from her. The soldiers leave and Namine speaks softly, "You'll get out."

"What..?" Kairi notices the blond girl for the first time, "What are you talking about?"

"You won't stay trapped here for long." Namine replies, looking at the ceiling of her cell, "I wish I could say the same for me and him."

"Who else is here?" Kairi moves closer to the bars, "Who are you?"

"I am here, my child." Eraqus replies in almost a whisper.

Kairi gasps, "Master? Terra and Aqua were right.. You have been captured.."

"How are they..?" he asks.

She frowns, "Um.. Okay? I think. Sora, Terra, and Aqua were about to fight a lot of soldiers when I was captured.."

"They're fine." Namine states, "They got away, thanks to your friend Riku."

Kairi looks down, "He helped them..?"

"He's coming to get you, actually." she says, "You have a chance to get back to your friends, just don't ask him to help us."

Kairi looks at Namine, looking confused, "What..? How could you know all that? And what do you mean don't ask him to help you? I can't just leave you here."

"You must. If you get him to rescue the master and I.. Your chance of survival drops dramatically." Namine closes her eyes, "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"How?" Kairi asks.

"She's an oracle." Eraqus states, "She can see the future."

Kairi frowns, staring at the blond girl shrouded from view in the darkness of her cell. The dungeon is silent for several minutes, and then Kairi speaks again, "I won't just leave the two of you here."

Namine glares at Kairi, "Didn't you hear what I said before? If you try to help us, you have a very high chance of not making it out of this castle. Do you understand? When Riku comes for you, leave us."

"I can't just-" Namine cuts Kairi off, "Leave us! You don't understand the outcome your death will have on the already slim chance of a happy future!"

Kairi gasps and stares at Namine in confusion and sadness, "What.. Do you mean..?"

"If you die here, Sora's chance at changing the future drops to less than one percent.." Namine turns away, lying on the dusty cell floor, staring at the back of the cell. She closes her eyes, "His chance is already too slim. Don't make it harder for him.."

Kairi frowns and leans back against the wall. She brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. She closes her eyes, shaking lightly, _Am I really worth that much to him..? Does saving them really ruin his chance that much..? I don't understand.. It's not fair to leave the master and this girl here. There has to be something I can do. There must be.._ She opens her eyes and looks into Namine's cell, staring at the girl lying on the floor. There must be a way to save them. Just then Riku comes out of a portal of darkness and Kairi gasps, standing, "Riku! You have to get us all out of here!" _  
_

Namine's eyes snap open and she turns over, facing the silver-haired soldier, "You must only save her!"

Riku frowns, "I don't know if I can get the three of you out safely."

"Then save her and go!" Namine growls, "We're not worth it."


	20. Involuntary Sacrifice

**Involuntary Sacrifice**

Riku frowns, walking over to Kairi's cell. He summons his Keyblade and unlocks her cell. She stands and leaves the cell. Riku looks into Namine's cell and the blond girl glares at him, "Go. Before you do something you regret."

"And what would that be..?" Riku asks.

"You're wasting time," she replies, "You must go!"

Riku opens a portal of darkness and turns to Kairi, "Go. I'll get the others if I can."

Kairi hugs him, "Thank you."

He pushes her off, shoving her into the portal. The portal closes behind her and he turns to Namine. She stands slowly, shaking her head, "Riku, you don't understand what's at stake. You have to go now. Leave us."

He rolls his eyes, "Your self righteousness is getting on my nerves."

She reaches through the bars of the cell, shoving him away, "Leave us!"

She trembles, "You're running out of time, just go!"

Riku ignores her and walks over to Eraqus's cell. He uses his Keyblade to unlock Eraqus's cell as he had Kairi's. He steps in and pulls Eraqus up so the Master is standing. He almost glares at the old Master, "You have a Keyblade, don't you? Why couldn't you get out by yourself?"

"What are you doing?!" Namine gasps, "Get out of here before it's too late! Why are you all so stupid?! Get out!"

Eraqus holds up his hands, revealing silver bands on his wrists with spikes along the inside, stabbed into his skin. Riku frowns and opens a portal behind them, "I don't have time to get these off. Go."

Eraqus thanks Riku and runs into the portal. This portal closes like the other did and Riku returns to Namine's cell. She continues to glare at him, "You've sealed your fate. And it's not a fate you want. All you had to do was listen to me. Why don't any of you ever listen?"

"My fate's been sealed since I was a child," Riku replies.

Xehanort's troops burst into the dungeon as he unlocks her cell, and Riku opens a portal behind Namine. He shoves her into it as he's surrounded and it closes as soon as she's inside. Xehanort enters the dungeon, looking disappointed. He sighs, "Now, Riku, why did you release my prisoners?"

* * *

Sora kicks a small stone, glaring at the ground as he follows Terra and Aqua aimlessly. He looks up, frowning, "Do you even know where you're taking us?"

Terra looks back at him with an exhausted look, "Somewhere safe."

"The Master's house was supposed to be safe." Sora replies, "There's nowhere that we can go that King Xehanort's soldiers won't find us."

"We'll find a place. I swear, I'll keep you safe." Terra states.

"Like you kept Ven safe?" Sora crosses his arms.

"Sora," Aqua warns, "Terra's not to blame for that. And neither are you. It's that boy, Vanitas. It's King Xehanort's fault. There was nothing we could have done."

"Yes, there was." Sora looks away, "Ven would still be alive if I had just-"

"No." Terra stops, turning to him fully, "You giving yourself up wouldn't have changed anything at that point. We didn't know Xehanort was after you. Vanitas said his orders were to kill one of us to hurt the Master. It could have been any of us that got killed. I don't want Ven to be dead, either, but there's nothing we could have done. He was too strong for us. You sacrificing yourself won't bring him back."

"What do we do, Terra?" Sora asks, looking up at him with tears in his eyes, "I'm supposed to kill King Xehanort, but I'm not even strong enough to protect my friends. Tell me, what should I do?"

He places a hand on Sora's head, "You'll know what to do when the time comes. Just trust your heart. Never lose sight of who you are, or what you fight for."

Sora shakes his head, stepping back, "I don't know.."

"We'll get through this." Aqua smiles softly, "I promise. And I'll be right beside you every step of the way. Both of us, we've got your back, Sora."

He nods, wiping his eyes, "Thanks.."

"Come on, we don't want to be stuck out here when night falls." Terra turns back, continuing onward. Aqua and Sora follow after him and Sora summons his Keyblade again. _Please_ , he begs, _Give me the power I need to win this war. Help me protect the people I care about._

 _ **You cannot yet obtain this power, young one. Your heart is too afraid.** _

Sora gasps softly, _The voice of the Keyblade.. Please, how can I make my heart strong?_

 ** _Only you know the answer to that. Understand, you never lost the power I gave to you, you simply become too afraid to weld it. The power you seek will return once you are ready. Only you can decide if you're truly ready. But right now your heart is still too afraid._**

Sora nods to himself, _Thank_ _you._

* * *

Kairi wanders through the forest the portal sent her to, calling out for her friends. She stops and turns when she hears footsteps behind her. She calms down when she sees Eraqus and Namine appear from the trees. She smiles, "You're both okay."

"As okay as can be, child.." Eraqus replies, walking up and hugging her, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"What happens to Riku is your fault, you know." Namine glares at her.

Kairi steps back, "What do you mean?"

"I told you not to have him free us. I told you bad things would happen. But you didn't listen. You may have made it out alive, but what your actions have caused is a change in Riku's fate and it could have been avoided if you had just left us there. And he said I was the self righteous one. You have no idea what you've done. But you will." Namine replies, walking past them, "We must hurry if we want to meet up with the others by night fall."


End file.
